Seirin vs Konoha
by danalia
Summary: El partido comienza, necesitamos capitán, compañeros y entrenador. Por suerte ya tenemos lo más importante; los mejores oponentes para jugar y ganar. ¿quién sabe lo que pueda pasar?. Averiguenlo.
1. el partido comienza

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

0o0oo0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o

**Seirin V/S Konoha**

El partido comienza

Es un día importante que hemos esperado con ansias; hoy nos enfrentaremos a Seirin en busca de nuestra venganza. Aquella vez en que perdimos me prometí que conseguiría volverlos más fuertes y hoy veremos el resultado del esfuerzo del equipo.

Voy camino a los camarines pensando en que debo ser firme y darles confianza. Al llegar los veo preparándose cuando un grito logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-¡Hinata!- la sorpresa me hace voltear para ver a Naruto sonriéndome -¿Por qué tardaste?

-Hola Naruto, estuve revisando unos detalles del juego anoche, por lo que esta mañana me costó despertar, perdón a todos por la tardanza.

-El partido está por comenzar; les mostraremos lo que los "ninjas basquetbolistas" pueden hacer- dijo Shikamaru.

-Hoy, ellos verán el resultado de todo nuestro trabajo y recordaran lo que es perder, porque hoy ¡ganaremos!-dije con fuerza y sin tartamudear para apoyar las palabras del capitán y al equipo.

-Vamos- comenzó Shikamaru.

-¡Konoha!-finalizamos todos para dirigirnos a la cancha.

Ellos estaban Allí, listos para el juego. Los equipos se alinearon y saludaron para, luego, ocupar posición en el campo de juego. Entre los asistentes al encuentro pude reconocer a los ex miembros de la "generación de los milagros" y sus actuales equipos, además del equipo de Gaara. En ese momento, lo único que pasaba por mi mente eran los recuerdos de cómo llegamos a este punto.

En aquella época yo jamás habría imaginado que comenzaría involucrarme en la parte práctica del negocio familiar de esa forma. Ahora que lo pienso han pasado muchas cosas en este año y todo comenzó cuando yo, Hinata Hyuuga, me convertí en la entrenadora del equipo masculino de basquetbol de la preparatoria Konoha.

O0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o0o0o

Este es un crosover entre Naruto y kuroko no basuke, lo que acaban de leer es el prólogo para dar una idea de lo que trata, en los próximos capítulos Hinata recordara como llegaron hasta aquí. Espero les guste, el próximo capítulo lo pondré la próxima semana.

Nos leemos.


	2. un entrenador

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Un entrenador

Hoy comienzan las clases, finalmente estoy en preparatoria. Veo a muchos de mis compañeros de secundaria y también a mi primo Neji que está en segundo año y puedo reconocer a algunos de sus compañeros, así como a su novia Tenten. Después de un rato logro divisar a Ino y Sakura para alcanzarlas.

El resto del día transcurrió como se esperaba, la única complicación ocurrió cuando se presentaron los clubs. Ahora me encuentro en una heladería con un delicioso helado de chocolate en frente junto a Ino y Sakura.

-Esto está realmente delicioso- dijo la Yamanaka comiendo su helado.

-Estoy de acuerdo- concordó la pelirosa.

-Amo el chocolate- dije, sabiendo lo que ellas responderían.

-¡La vainilla/frutilla es mejor!- gritaron al unísono.

-…¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja!- así reímos todas.

-chicas quería saber ¿qué opinan del club de baile?- pregunto de pronto Ino.

- A mí me gusta, ¿acaso quieres unirte?- pregunto interesada la Haruno.

- Si, pero quería que me acompañaran, ¿qué dicen?

- Por mí está bien, aunque no tenía la intención de unirme a algún club.

- Lo siento, pero no me gusta bailar tanto como para unirme al club- respondí.

- Pero Hinata, tu sabes muchas cosas que podrían ayudarnos.- dijo Ino un poco decepcionada.

- Aunque no esté en el club puedo aconsejarlas, no se preocupen, las ayudare con lo que pueda.

- Gracias Hina-chan- dijeron en coro.

* * *

En otro lugar…

-¡¿Como que no hay equipo ni entrenador?!- dijo un alterado Naruto.

- Así, tal cual. El entrenador y la mayor parte del equipo eran de tercer año y ahora, en su último año, pretenden concentrarse en sus estudios para llegar a la universidad- dijo Neji con la mayor tranquilidad.

- Entonces tenemos que encontrar más jugadores y un entrenador ¿no?- menciono Sasuke.

- oye teme, no lo digas como si fuera tan fácil.

- Es fácil, dobe.

- Encontrar jugadores tal vez, pero encontrar entrenador es otra cosa.

-hmp. ¿Cuántos jugadores hay?

-con ustedes somos 4 – respondió Neji.

- Yo sé quiénes se pueden unir- afirmo el Uzumaki.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-Shikamaru ¿quieres unirte al equipo de basquetbol?

-No.

- eeeeehhh… ¿Por qué?

- Porque es molesto, además, Naruto ¿desde cuándo juegas basquetbol?

- Desde secundaria con Sasuke jugamos basquetbol callejero y, finalmente, logre convencerlo de unirse al equipo conmigo, también están Neji, Lee y Kiba que acaba de aceptar unirse.

-Entonces ya hay suficientes miembros para que jueguen.

-Pero tienen que haber miembros suplentes en caso de que los otros no puedan jugar y también nos falta entrenador.

-Yo no sé tanto sobre basquetbol.

-Entonces como capitán.

-¿no debería ser Neji el capitán?

-Él no quiere porque solo ha jugado desde el año pasado y cree que tú serás mejor con las estrategias.

-hmmmm … Está bien, seré el capitán- acepto al fin suspirando.

-¡Gracias! Ahora solo falta el entrenador.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima semana.

Dalia.


	3. Hinata Hyuuga ¿la entrenadora?

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: narra Hinata._

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Hinata Hyuuga ¿la entrenadora?

El día era hermoso; el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y un pequeño perrito observa con atención la práctica de basquetbol.

-Kagami, no te distraigas- grito la entrenadora Riko

-Perdón, pero ese perro me pone nervioso. Kuroko, te he dicho que dejes de traerlo a las prácticas.

-Eso es imposible- respondió el pequeño rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Kuroko teme.

-Número 2 es parte del equipo, por lo que es imposible que no asista a los entrenamientos.

-Eso es cierto- apoyo Izuki al peliceleste.

-¡Suficiente!-Riko llamó la atención de todos-No hay tiempo para juegos, recuerden que este año debemos mantenernos como los mejores y ya no tenemos la fuerza de Kiyoshi. Nos volveremos más fuertes para volver a derrotar a la generación de los milagros y a todos los rivales que enfrentemos.

-¡Sí!-concordaron todos para, luego, poner toda la concentración en el entrenamiento.

* * *

Mientras, en Konoha…

En el salón de profesores, el equipo de basquetbol se reunía para conseguir un entrenador. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban como ellos esperaban.

-¡¿por qué gay-sensei no puede ser nuestro entrenador?!- preguntaba enojado Naruto a la directora.

-Porque él está a cargo del equipo de futbol- Respondió Tsunade.

-Pero debe haber algún profesor que sepa sobre basquetbol para que nos entrene- mencionó Shikamaru.

-Efectivamente, pero todos ellos están a cargo de algún club y los que están libres no tienen los conocimientos para encargarse de ustedes.

-Entonces, tenemos que buscar a alguien entre los alumnos ¿no?-concluyó Sasuke.

-Exacto. Si no consiguen a alguien en esta semana, me temo que el club se cancelara.

-¡¿Qué?! pero abuela, una semana no es nada- reclamo Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero es todo el tiempo que les puedo dar y Naruto, ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames abuela!

Mientras Naruto era castigado por la directora, los demás miembros del club se reunieron en la cancha para pensar en quien podría ser un buen entrenador.

-No creo que haya alguien capacitado como entrenador entre los alumnos- dijo Kiba, mientras todos asentían.

-Pero un Hyuuga puede- dijo Lee dirigiéndose a Neji.

-Sabes que no pertenezco a esa rama de la familia.

-¿a qué se refieren?- pregunto Shikamaru interesado.

-Mi familia se encarga de la empresa de artículos de deportes más famosa y reconocida. Para asegurar la calidad de los productos se divide a la familia en dos ramas; la principal se encarga de la parte teórica y la segunda de la parte práctica. Yo pertenezco a la segunda rama, por eso, siempre entro en los clubs de deportes.

-y ¿por qué no eres tú él entrenador?- pregunto un poco confundido Sasuke.

-Porque empecé a jugar basquetbol el año pasado y porque la que se encarga del funcionamiento físico y los métodos de entrenamiento es la rama principal.

-y ¿Hinata?- pregunto Lee.

-Cierto, ella es de la rama principal- recordó Kiba.

-No estoy seguro de que esté interesada, tal vez se unió a otro club.

-Es nuestra única opción, mañana hablaremos con ella- finalizó el capitán.

* * *

_El reloj marcó las 7:30 am, mientras prendía la radio. Entonces; una relajante melodía me despertó, aún no me quería levantar, pero sino lo hacía me volvería a dormir y llegaría tarde al colegio. Me levante, duche, vestí y desayune; a esa hora mi padre ya se estaba en la empresa, asique casi siempre desayunaba solo con mi hermana._

-Hina-chan, ¿a que club te uniste?- interrogó Hanabi a su hermana.

-a ninguno.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-No me llaman la atención.

-Que aburrida eres one-chan. ¿No dijiste que Ino y Sakura se unirían al club de baile y Tenten al de futbol femenino?

-Sí, pero a mí no me interesa tanto el baile, solo lo hago por diversión y en el caso de Tenten; ella adora él futbol, mientras que yo no tengo el menor interés en él. Al unirte a un club debes ser responsable; aplicas tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Supongo… pero…

-Hanabi, ya es hora, vamos.

-Sí.

_Al llegar me encontré con Ino y un par de minutos después llego Sakura. Por alguna razón las clases se hicieron más largas que de costumbre y al receso de medio día fuimos a la azotea para comer. Yo miraba el cielo de un azul radiante y una mariposa de colores que revoloteaba cerca, mientras Ino le explicaba la coreografía a Sakura. En eso, se escucharon pasos y voces acercándose, cuando por puerta salían un grupo de chicos entre los que estaban mi primo y Lee, además de mis compañeros._

-Hola Hinata, te estábamos buscando-_El saludo de Naruto logro sorprenderme, sobre todo porque no entendía para que podrían estar buscándome._

-Hola Naruto, chicos ¿Por qué me buscaban? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Nosotros somos ahora el equipo de basquetbol y necesitamos un entrenador-respondió Shikamaru.

-¿Entrenador? ¿Quieren que yo…?

-Sí. Hinata, yo sé que tú puedes ser una excelente entrenadora- respondió Neji

-Ayer me explicaron que en tu familia saben mucho de deportes y nosotros queremos que seas nuestra entrenadora- comentó el Uzumaki.

-Pero yo no sé demasiado de basquetbol.

-Lo puedes aprender- dijo Lee

-Necesitamos conseguir un entrenador en esta semana o eliminaran el club- Explicó el Uchiha.

-A mí me parece buena idea Hina-chan- señaló la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué no intentas?- apoyo la Yamanaka.

-Tal vez… pero…

-Vamos Hina, lo harás bien. Nosotros te ayudaremos, por favor- pidió Kiba, pensando en algo que la convenciera- Akamaru se enojara contigo sino aceptas.

-¿Akamaru? ¿Por qué?

-El será la mascota del equipo- respondió el Inuzuka que, conociendo cuanto le gustan los animales a Hinata y cuanto quiere a Akamaru, sabía la respuesta de la chica.

-Acepto, seré la entrenadora del equipo masculino de basquetbol.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

En el próximo capítulo: Mascotas

¿Sakura conseguirá aprender la coreografía?

¿Qué hará Hinata para convertirse en una buena entrenadora?

¿Que provocara el encuentro de las mascotas de los equipos?

Un fuerte oponente se presenta, un encuentro inesperado. Esto y mucho más el próximo fin de semana.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	4. mascotas

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: narra Hinata._

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Mascotas

_Hoy es viernes y ayer nos encargamos de resolver los detalles para que la directora no cerrara el club. En el club de baile están ensayando Ino y Sakura, a la que tuve que ayudar para que aprendiera la coreografía, después de eso ha logrado hacer todos los pasos hasta ahora._

_Me despido y me voy a casa. Hanabi saldría a estudiar aritmética con unas compañeras y el club de basquetbol comenzará las prácticas la próxima semana, por lo que he buscado toda la información posible para preparar un plan de juego, aunque todavía faltaba buscar en un lugar._

-Padre, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro Hinata, pero que sea rápido porque me acaban llamar para una reunión con los accionistas en la compañía.

-¿Qué sabes sobre basquetbol?

-¿basquetbol? ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Me uní al equipo de Konoha como entrenadora.

-Ya veo. En ese caso, sígueme.

_Mi padre me llevo a su oficina y al mover un libro llamado "Mundo ninja" la pared comenzó a moverse y al entrar pude ver una habitación con muebles muy simple, pero que parecía estar repleta de libros de deportes, entonces cuando vi unos diseños de zapatillas me di cuenta._

-Aquí trabajaba mamá ¿cierto?

-Así es. A ella no le gustaba trabajar en una oficina y mucho menos en la compañía. Como ella se encargaba de los diseños no había necesidad de que lo hiciera, por eso construimos este lugar. Aquí tiene información sobre deportes, estadísticas y diseños con especificaciones sobre los materiales adecuados según su finalidad. Para conseguir fabricar los mejores productos ella aprendió todo esto.

-Ella realmente era increíble.

-y tú también lo serás.

-Papá…

-Ahora este lugar es tuyo, asegúrate de aprovecharlo bien.

-¡Sí! Gracias.

_Utilizaría el fin de semana para aprender todo lo posible y aprovecharía el lugar que mi madre cuido y en el que trabajo._

* * *

En otro lugar…

-jajajajajajaaaaa…

-Oye Naruto, deja de reír.

-Perdón Kiba, pero deberías haber visto tu cara cuando ese perro te quito el balón.

-Parece que es un perro basquetbolista- mencionó Lee divertido con el pequeño animal- tiene la llama de la juventud.

-Hmp. Parece que es de algún equipo- Señalo Sasuke.

-Cierto. Tiene un uniforme con el número 16- Dijo Neji.

-Dice Seirin. Hay una preparatoria cerca con ese nombre- Recordó Shikamaru.

-Tal vez se escapó. Sera mejor ir a dejarlo- Comentó Kiba al pensar en lo preocupado que debía estar su dueño.

-Bien, es por allá- Indicó Neji el camino.

-Vamos- Ordenó el capitán.

* * *

En Seirin…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que N° 2 escapo?!- Preguntó preocupada la entrenadora.

-Parece que estaba jugando con el balón para no molestar a Kagami mientras practicábamos- Explicó el pequeño peliceleste.

-Todos vayan a buscarlo ahora y ¡Bakagami! Si no aparece te hare la llave del cangrejo de Boston- Dijo Riko con una sonrisa aterradora.

-¡Perrito, ven aquí! ¡Perrito!- Repetía una y otra vez el "Tigre" preocupado por terminar igual que Kuroko después del partido de practica con Kaijo e igual de preocupado de que el cachorro lo escuchara y apareciera de la nada como su amo.

-¿Dónde podrá haber ido?- Se preguntaba Izuki.

-Tal vez encontró una novia y se fueron de luna de miel- Comentaba Koganei.

-Vamos, concéntrense en buscar.

-Sí, capitán- Respondieron todos, excepto Mitobe.

Después de una hora y media de búsqueda Hyuuga recibió una llamada…

-Chicos; la entrenadora llamó, parece que encontraron a N° 2.

Todos caminaron de regreso con la alegría de que la mascota del equipo estuviera bien, o casi todos, ya que un pelirrojo aun no sabía si debía escapar del perro o de Riko. Al llegar vieron al animal jugando animadamente con un perro blanco desconocido al igual que un grupo de chicos que conversaba con la entrenadora.

-Hola, ustedes son los que encontraron a N° 2 ¿no?- Habló el capitán.

-Sí, apareció mientras jugábamos basquetbol en el parque- Explicó Neji.

-Gracias por traerlo hasta aquí- Dijo el PG de Seirin.

-No hay problema, parece que se hizo amigo de Akamaru- Mencionó Kiba.

-¿Es el perro blanco? ¿Es tuyo?- Pregunto Koganei.

-Sí, Ahora es la mascota de nuestro equipo- Respondió Kiba.

-¿De quién ese perro?- pregunto Naruto.

-Mío.

-¡aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Cómo… Cuándo…?!

-También es la mascota del equipo- Dijo Kuroko tranquilamente.

-Kuroko; te he dicho que no te aparezcas así, en especial con personas que no están acostumbradas- Lo regaño Riko.

-Lo siento.

-jajajajajajajajajajaja… Naruto deberías haber visto tu cara- Se vengaba Kiba.

-Sí, muy gracioso, muy gracioso…- Decía Naruto con sarcasmo.

-Entonces ¿De qué preparatoria son?- Pregunto Izuki.

-De Konoha- Respondió Lee.

-Ustedes juegan también ¿cierto?- Cuestionó Sasuke.

-Sí, De hecho Nosotros ganamos la Winter cup el año pasado- Respondió Kagami, que se encontraba muy lejos, tanto de la entrenadora como de los perros.

-¿Qué demonios haces allá?- pregunto el tirador de tres puntos de Seirin.

-Se está escondiendo de Riko y N° 2- Dijo Koganei.

-¡Claro que no!- Gritaba el N° 10 de Seirin, Aún en el mismo lugar.

-¿Por qué el perro se llama N° 2?- Pregunto de pronto el Inuzuka.

-El nombre completo es Tetsuya N° 2; que es el nombre de Kuroko, por el parecido de los ojos le pusimos así- Respondió Tsuchida.

-Si ustedes juegan basquetbol, entonces nos enfrentaremos en alguna de las competencias entre preparatorias- Comento Shikamaru haciendo que todos se pusieran serios.

-Así es- reconoció Riko- No tenemos planeado perder.

-Nosotros tampoco- Dijo Naruto.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuuga…

-Esto es perfecto, es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos para fortalecerlos. El entrenamiento no será realizado correctamente si ellos no están motivados o tienen un objetivo claro, con esto conseguirán ambos, aunque es riesgoso creo que podrán hacerlo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Avance: Enfrentamiento.

¿Qué planea Hinata?

¿Funcionara?

¿La generación de los milagros aparece?

Próximamente solo en

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	5. Enfrentamiento

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: narra Hinata._

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Enfrentamiento

-Halo, Habla Aida Riko- Contesto su celular la entrenadora de Seirin.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hyuuga Hinata; la entrenadora del equipo masculino de basquetbol de Konoha. Llamo para pedirle un favor.

-Son el equipo que encontró a N°2 ¿No? ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?

-Sí. Quiero acordar un partido de práctica entre nuestros equipos…

* * *

Lunes... En el entrenamiento de Konoha…

_La práctica iba bien, sin embargo, ellos no estaban a la altura de los que serían sus rivales. Así fue que después del descanso en el que acorde un encuentro con Seirin, armé dos grupos para ver como actuarían en un partido y también para poder conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades. Con eso podría decidir las posiciones de cada uno en el campo._

-En el primer grupo están Shikamaru, Sasuke y Kiba. En el segundo están Neji, Naruto y Lee.

-Sí- Respondieron todos al unísono.

-Bien, comiencen- Ordenó la entrenadora.

_Lo primero que noté fue a Naruto y Sasuke, ya que su juego era más experimentado que el del resto, se notaba que llevaban jugando más tiempo que los demás; seguramente funcionaran mejor en la ofensiva. Por otro lado, Shikamaru puede elaborar buenas estrategias, sin duda lograra convertirse en un excelente capitán; lo mejor que puedo hacer para apoyarlo es colocarlo como el PG; de esa forma podrá tener control del avance y movimiento del equipo. Neji y Lee serán buenos defensores y Kiba será un gran apoyo. El aún está empezando, asique funcionara muy bien para los cambios._

-Acérquense todos, voy a decirles la formación que tendrán de ahora en adelante. Naruto y Sasuke en la ofensiva, Shikamaru será el PG, Neji y Lee en la ofensiva y Kiba en la banca.

-¿Por qué yo estoy en la banca?- pregunto molesto Kiba.

-Porque eres el peor, ¿por qué más?- respondió divertido el Uzumaki.

-Naruto, por favor… Kiba, estando en la banca podrás ser más objetivo y en caso de ser necesario podrás jugar tambié , si Naruto sigue molestando será él quien se quede en la banca- Explicó Hinata

-Eso se oye mucho mejor- Dijo el Inuzuka riendo mientras Akamaru concordaba con un ladrido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- Se preguntó alarmado Naruto.

-Recuerda que como parte de un equipo tienes que apoyar a tus compañeros, un jugador que crea que puede ganar solo no será aceptado aquí- Explicó la entrenadora.

-Entiendo, lo siento Kiba- Se disculpó el pelirrubio.

-No hay problema

-Bien, escuchen con atención; hoy tendremos un duro entrenamiento, ya que la próxima semana nos enfrentaremos a Seirin que, como ya saben, son los ganadores de la Winter cup del año pasado. Vencerlos no es una tarea fácil, tenemos que dejarlo todo en la cancha.

-Sí- afirmaron en coro.

* * *

Mientras, en Seirin…

-En una semana tendremos partidos de practica con Kaijo, Touo, Shutoku, Yosen y Rakuzan. Un partido por día, no podemos perder, por lo que el entrenamiento será mucho más riguroso de ahora en adelante. También tendremos partidos contra Konoha antes de los enfrentamientos contra la "generación de los milagros".

-Eso es un suicidio entrenadora- Reclamó Koganei.

-¿Porque jugaremos con Konoha?- Pregunto el capitán.

-Servirá para que aumenten su resistencia y es principalmente un entrenamiento para fortalecer a Konoha.

-Flash back-

-¿Un partido de practica?¿Estas segura que resultara bien?

-No puedo tener absoluta certeza, pero los conozco y sé que no se centraran lo necesario en el entrenamiento sino se plantean una meta y comprenden que aún son muy débiles.

-Entiendo, me encargare de que aprovechen de conocer a algunos de los rivales más fuertes que hemos tenido. ¿En una semana esta bien?

-Sí, gracias. Es perfecto.

-Fin flash back-

-Ya veo, en ese caso hay que entrenar sino queremos perder- Señalo Izuki.

-Guuaauuu...-Afirmo N°2.

-Entonces, todos a entrenar- Habló la entrenadora.

-Sí- Respondieron.

* * *

Martes… En Konoha…

_En el próximo enfrentamiento con Seirin nosotros perderemos, de eso no hay duda. La pregunta es si ellos podrán soportarlo y comprender que para ganar necesitan poner absolutamente todo en la cancha. Si no logran aceptan que es un juego y solo él más fuerte gana no llegaran a ninguna parte, por otro lado, si ellos asumen que perdieron y se concentran en fortalecerse podrían llegar a convertirse en un gran equipo._

_Entonces el primer paso será lograr que sean un equipo unido, después podre encargarme de fortalecer sus habilidades individuales y finalmente habrá que integrar cada habilidad en el juego en conjunto._

-Naruto, no te distrigas- Reprocho Neji.

-Pero estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

-Hmp, Uzuratoncachi.

-Oye teme, ¿quieres pelea?

-Hmp. Si sigues así terminaras en la banca, dobe.

-Cierto, pero no te preocupes, Akamaru te hará compañía-Decía divertido Kiba.

-El entrenamiento debe realizarse con toda la concentración, así se muestra la llama de la juventud.

-Vamos, todos. Dejen la charla y continúen el entrenamiento. Aunque sea molesto es la única forma para volvernos más fuertes y ganar.

-Sí.

_Espero que de alguna forma lo consigan, tal vez con un milagro lo podremos hacer…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

* * *

cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios.

Próximamente, solo aquí... Enfrentamiento segunda parte.


	6. Enfrentamiento 2 parte

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: narra Hinata._

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Enfrentamiento segunda parte

Miércoles, en Konoha…

_Estoy caminando por los pasillos vacíos de Konoha ¿por qué? Simple; llegue media hora antes para hablar con Tsunade, pero aún no logro encontrarla. Será más rápido si le pregunto a alguien donde está._

-Kakashi-sensei ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la directora?

-ohh, Hinata. Ella no vendrá hoy; parece que tenía un asunto urgente que tratar…

* * *

Con Tsunade…

-Mi vaso está vacío, ¡QUIERO MÁS SAKE, AHORA!

-Tsunade, por favor, tiene trabajo que hacer e…

-Cállate Shisune, hoy es mi día libre asique no me molestes y has que traigan más sake...

* * *

Con Hinata…

-Pero si necesitas algo puedes decirme.

-Sí, quería saber si hoy ocuparan la piscina.

-umm… Creo que no, ¿por qué?

-Quiero hacer un entrenamiento allí.

-Entiendo. No hay problema, puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias…

* * *

-Bien, ahora intentaremos más rápido ¿listos?

-Si-Se escuchó desde la piscina la respuesta de del equipo seguida del silbato.

-El entrenamiento en el agua es más duro de lo que pensé- decía un agotado Kiba recibiendo un ladrido por parte de su peludo amigo.

-Yo creo que es la mejor forma de mostrar nuestro espíritu- mencionaba Lee entusiasmado.

-Después de ver los videos con los partidos de Seirin, no creo que esto sea suficiente para derrotarlos- Comentaba seriamente el Uchiha.

-Eso es cierto ¿Cómo vamos a detener a ese tipo que desaparece haciendo esto?-Se preguntaba preocupado Naruto.

-No se adelanten, hay que encargarse de fortalecer nuestros cuerpos antes de pensar en eso-Dijo Neji.

-Piensen que aunque podamos crear una técnica para enfrentarlos, no podremos ponerla en práctica si nuestros cuerpos no pueden soportar la carga- Explicó el capitán mientras el silbato volvía a sonar.

-Pueden conversar después del entrenamiento, por ahora deben concentrarse en el entrenamiento- Recriminó la entrenadora.

-Sí…

* * *

Jueves, en Seirin…

-Todos prepárense, hoy tendré un ayudante para el entrenamiento. Entra papá…

-¡¿Qué?!...

-Hola, cuanto tiempo a pasado. Me alegra poder entrenarlos nuevamente.

-Aida-san, podría decirnos que tipo de entrenamiento será esta vez- Pregunto asustado Hyuuga.

-Sera similar a lo que hicimos la otra vez, aunque más intenso, ya que tenemos poco tiempo.

-También entrenaremos en el gimnasio y después de los partidos de cada día les daremos los veloces masajes Aida para que estén listos para el día siguiente.

-Será un largo día- decía Izuki para luego suspirar agotado.

-No imagino como nos ira la próxima semana- Mencionó Koganei mientras Mitobe asentía.

-Obviamente ganaremos- Comentaba la luz de Seirin con absoluta confianza.

-Por eso tenemos que seguir entrenando-Dijo de pronto el pequeño peliceleste.

-Exacto, ahora continuemos- Afirmó Riko haciendo resonar el silbato en la cancha.

* * *

Viernes, en Konoha…

-Me duele todo ¿qué clase de entrenamiento estamos haciendo para terminar así?-Se quejaba el Uzumaki.

-Es un entrenamiento de resistencia- Respondió calmadamente Neji.

-¿Por qué todavía estamos aquí? Las clases y el entrenamiento terminaron- Pregunto molesto Sasuke.

-Hinata pidió que la esperemos, parece que quiere que vayamos a alguna parte- Menciono Shikamaru despreocupado.

* * *

_Es muy tarde, tal vez ya se fueron... Debo apresurarme… Me costó mucho convencer a papá de esto… Si no llego pronto no sería extraño que se arrepintiera… Creo que son ellos los que están en la entrada… si, son ellos… espero que aún podamos llegar…_

-Hina-chan, por fin llegas ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó Kiba al ver a Hinata.

-Se los explicare cuando lleguemos. Ahora, síganme…

-Hinata… este camino…

-Sí, Neji. Por eso tenemos que apresurarnos…

* * *

-Vaya, vaya. Pensé que no llegarían- Dijo seriamente Hiashi.

-Papá, entonces…

-Sí, ya se. Vengan por aquí.

-Sí- respondieron todos comenzando a caminar detrás del hombre que los llevo a una habitación llena de sudaderas, uniformes y zapatillas.

-Busquen sus tallas y saquen lo que necesiten- Menciono el padre de la entrenadora.

-Pero no podem… -Comenzó Shikamaru, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre.

-No se preocupen. Consideren a la marca "Shinobi" su auspiciador, lo que tienen que hacer para pagar es ganar. No me decepcionen.

-Pondremos todo nuestro espíritu en la cancha, señor- Decía un animado Lee.

-Ganaremos, no hay problema, de veras.

-Hmp. Seguro, con material como este no hay duda.

-Pues en ese caso, no tengo porque preocuparme. Nos vemos y Hinata… asegúrate de que entrenen bien, te lo encargo. Recuerda que yo no invierto en vano.

-Lo se padre, yo me encargare.

* * *

Sábado, en el parque…

-No puedo creer que tenga que entrenar un día sábado también- Reclamaba Kiba.

-No olvides que ahora tenemos que pagar a Hiashi-sama, no podemos perder.

-El no parece de los que regalan cosas sin razón- Comentó el Uchiha.

-No lo es, a mí me parece que Hinata lo convenció de hacerlo- Explico Lee.

-Entonces no queda más que entrenar- Menciono Naruto.

-¿Crees que con eso lo puedes todo? No seas ingenuo.

-¿ingenuo? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Y quién te crees?- Preguntaba confundido Naruto al desconocido.

-Por mucho que entrenes nada te asegura que ganaras, el esfuerzo que pones no es ninguna garantía. Pensar que "solo queda entrenar y con eso bastará" es muy ingenuo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?...

-Naruto, cálmate. Tú, ¿Quién eres?- Intercedió el capitán.

-Soy Sabaku no Gaara jugador de basquetbol de la preparatoria Suna…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios.

Enfrentamiento tercera parte... Próximamente, solo aquí.


	7. Enfrentamiento 3 parte

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: narra Hinata._

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Enfrentamiento tercera parte

-Soy Sabaku no Gaara jugador de basquetbol de la preparatoria Suna…

-¿Crees que puedes aparecer así y meterte en las conversaciones ajenas como si nada?- Repuso Kiba molesto por la actitud del recién aparecido.

-Ciertamente no debí meterme; no es de mi incumbencia. Lo siento.

-Si eres jugador también, podríamos tener un juego de práctica ¿no?- Propuso interesado el Uchiha.

-Claro, pero les advierto que si creen que ganaran están muy equivocados.

-Eso no se sabrá hasta jugar- Menciono Neji.

-Pues en ese caso podemos jugar ahora, mi equipo está en la cancha en la otra cuadra.

-Perfecto, será un buen entrenamiento- Dijo entusiasmado Lee.

-Que problemático, pero sino queda de otra. Vamos…

* * *

_Estaba regresando a casa después de acompañar a Hanabi a la compañía para que hablara con papá sobre un viaje de estudio que haría su curso a Roma, ella decidió esperar que acabara la reunión, por lo que regrese sola a arreglar los detalles de los próximos partidos de entrenamiento con Seirin. Fue entonces que vi a un grupo familiar en una cancha jugando basquetbol, me acerque y pude comprobar que eran ellos y los oponentes no eran un grupo fácil de vencer. Si mal no recuerdo son el equipo de la preparatoria Suna. Desde que soy la entrenadora he visto muchos videos de los posibles rivales que tendremos y ellos estaban también._

-No hay problema, ellos no perderán ante un equipo como el de Suna- Dijo Hinata al ver que Konoha estaba perdiendo.

-¿Estas segura de eso?- Pregunto Kuroko apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Q-Qué? Tu…

-Perdona a este teme, no se aparece así apropósito.

-Ustedes son de Seirin ¿no?- Pregunto confundida Hinata.

-Si, es un placer. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Yo soy Kagami Taiga. Estábamos entrenando cuando los vimos jugar y quisimos ver como les iba.

-Es un placer, soy Hyuuga Hinata.

-Parece que conoces a los jugadores ¿no?-Señalo la luz de Seirin.

-Tal vez es porque su novio esta allí ¿no?-Pregunto la pequeña sombra.

-¿M-Mi no-novio?

-Ohe, Kuroko Teme ¿como dices eso?

-N-No. Yo soy la entrenadora de Konoha.

-Ya veo- Dijo Kuroko.

-Pero yo no creo que Konoha pueda ganar ahora- Comento Kagami.

-Yo creo que será difícil, pero lo lograran- Dijo Hinata con absoluta confianza.

-Konoha se acaba de formar, mientras que sus oponentes han jugado juntos desde la secundaria- Menciono Kuroko.

-Lo sé y también sé que Suna tiene muchas habilidades individuales, sin embargo ellos no juegan en equipo; la mayor cercanía entre ellos es la de aquel dúo de hermanos, pero eso no es suficiente. No hay forma de que ellos ganen.

_La mayor parte del equipo de Suna no destacaba, puesto que el balón pasaba entre Gaara; quien anotaba y Kankuro; quien defendía y le devolvía el balón rápidamente a su hermano, convirtiéndolo en un gran circulo vicioso del cual era muy difícil salir. Esto mantenía al equipo contrario con la delantera, el rápido cambio de defensa a ofensa era algo muy complejo de enfrentar, pero si ellos quieren derrotar a Suna lo primero que deben hacer es cambiar el ritmo de juego._

_Después de que el segundo cuarto acabó, ellos lograron imponer un ritmo propio y un juego mucho más ofensivo, así lograron disminuir la diferencia de puntos a un digito. Sin embargo, en el ultimo cuarto, Gaara intento recuperar el control del juego utilizando una técnica de defensa y aunque consiguió obtener el balón y un par de puntos, Shikamaru aplicó una defensa triple con Neji y Lee a Kankuro, evitando que este obtuviera el balón de regreso. Finalmente, con el ataque de Naruto y Sasuke consiguieron la delantera y ganaron._

_Mientras ellos celebraban yo me despedí de Kuroko y Kagami, pues todavía tenía mucho que hacer._

* * *

Domingo, en el gimnasio Aida…

-Bien, tomen un descanso- Dijo Kagetora.

-Estoy muerto, seguro que si seguimos así no sobreviviremos- Comento agotado Koganei.

-Lo peor empezara mañana- Dijo Izuki al recordar que desde esa semana comenzarían a jugar dos partidos diarios y después tendrían aquellos masajes Aida.

-Cierto, pero aún así tenemos que entrenar- Menciono el Capitán mientras Mitobe señalaba a Kagami y Kuroko.

-Así es Mitobe, esos dos no se cansan, todavía siguen entrenando- Dijo Koganei comprendiendo a lo que su compañero se refería.

-y ustedes ¿por qué siguen practicando en el descanso?- Pregunto confundido Tsuchida.

-Porque tendremos partidos difíciles desde mañana- Explico Kagami.

-Los partidos contra la generación de los milagros ¿no?- Habló Hyuuga.

-Sí, y también los partidos contra Konoha- Respondio el pequeño peliceleste.

-Pero ese es un equipo que se acaba de formar, no creo que sean un problema enfrentarlos- Comento el Nº5 de Seirin.

-Ellos son fuertes, no seria bueno que los subestimemos- Explico Kuroko.

-Exactamente. No debe ser necesario explicarles que el resultado de un partido no se conocerá hasta el final- Regaño Riko para retomar el entrenamiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios.

Próximamente, solo en esta página... La generación de los milagros.


	8. La copia perfecta

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: narra Hinata._

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

La generación de los milagros: La copia perfecta.

Lunes, en Konoha…

_Cuando las clases terminaron me dirigí a la cancha en donde debían estar los demás calentando, ya que sus clases terminaban antes. Aunque en ese momento seguía pensando que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer, me preocupaba que después de ganarle a Suna se confiaran demasiado._

-¿Están todos listos para irnos?- _Pregunte en cuanto llegue a la cancha._

-Sí- _Respondieron todos en el acto._

-Por fin vamos a estrenar los uniformes- _Dijo Naruto emocionado._

-Por lo mismo, no podemos perder- _Comento Neji, quien seguramente se sentía presionado por el apoyo recibido de mi padre y aunque yo también lo estaba, no pensaba en ganar en ese minuto, sino que en aprender. Tanto yo como ellos estamos recién empezando con esto y la mejor forma de avanzar es aprendiendo de los mejores._

-Ahora tenemos que ser como ninjas y mostrar nuestro poder en el momento decisivo- _Menciono Lee inspirado por nombre de la marca de nuestro reciente auspiciador.(shinobi)_

-Ya estoy esperando ver que tal es la famosa "Generación de los milagros"- _Dijo Kiba entusiasmado con la idea de conocer a más oponentes fuertes y siendo acompañado del ladrido de aprobación de Akamaru y los comentarios del resto del equipo._

-Realmente no es que me interese demasiado, pero de algún modo espero poder enfrentarme a Rakuzan- _Menciono Shikamaru dejando a todos confundidos, incluyéndome a mí, ya que, si hay alguien que no se interesaría por ningún equipo ni jugador es él, por lo que escucharlo decir eso fue muy extraño._

-Hmp. ¿Acaso conoces a algún jugador de Rakuzan?- _Indagó Sasuke, seguramente impulsado por la curiosidad, aunque no lo demostrara._

-Es bastante molesto tener que admitirlo, pero conocí al capitán en un campeonato de ajedrez hace un par de años.

-¿y por qué te molesta admitirlo?- _Pregunto confundido Naruto._

-Porque yo obtuve el 2° lugar y él el 1°- _Explico el capitán dejándonos a todos más confundidos._

-¡¿Qué?!- _Se oyó el desconcierto general._

_Después de explicar que Akashi Seijuurou es capaz de ver los movimientos que realizara el oponente y que todos comprendieran el por qué le ganó a Shikamaru, entendieron lo que tendrían que enfrentar y decidieron sacar todo el provecho posible de sus próximos enfrentamientos._

_Nos encaminamos a Seirin y al llegar nos encontramos con la entrenadora, quien nos guió a la cancha y presento a los equipos oficialmente para, así, comenzar el calentamiento antes del enfrentamiento._

-Estoy listo, voy a anotar varios puntos, de veras- _Decía Naruto animado._

-Hmp, no más que yo-_ Comento Sasuke absolutamente confiado._

-Bien. Vamos-_ Ordeno el capitán._

_Los equipos se alinearon y saludaron para, posteriormente, ubicarse en sus respectivas posiciones. El partido comenzó siendo liderado por Seirin, como era de esperarse, y continuo así durante el primer cuarto. Se podía reconocer la fuerza de nuestro contrincante, por lo que, nuestra opción era un juego ofensivo que compitiera con el de ellos, ya que nuestros jugadores más experimentados eran ofensivos._

_Durante el segundo cuarto Seirin dejo a Kuroko en la banca, lo que obviamente, molesto a todo el equipo y llevo a Naruto a mostrar su máximo poder. Eso permitió que disminuyéramos la brecha de puntos considerablemente, pero también despertó mi preocupación al percatarme, en el inicio del tercer cuarto, de lo desgastado que se encontraba y lo peor era que no fui la primera en notarlo, pues la entrenadora de Seirin ni siquiera había considerado enviar al jugador fantasma al campo de juego y no parecía estar preocupada por la poca diferencia de puntos, lo que confirmaba mi teoría._

_No podía entender como no me percate a tiempo, soy la que mejor conoce la diferencia, tanto física, como de habilidades entre nosotros y Seirin, y aun así no me di cuenta. Tengo que hacer algo ahora, antes de que sea peor…_

-Kiba, prepárate para jugar…

-Tiempo para Konoha…

-Estoy listo, Hinata.

-Bien, iras en la posición de Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué pondrás a Kiba en mi posición?- _Pregunto Naruto exaltado._

-Tú no estás en condiciones de seguir jugando.

-Estoy bien, ya casi los alcanzamos, no puedes sacarme ahora. Si lo haces, perderemos.

-Hinata tiene razón Naruto, no lo hagas más problemático de lo que es- _Me apoyó Shikamaru, quien seguramente se percató en los minutos que llevaban del tercer cuarto, al igual que los demás, de la condición en la que el Uzumaki se encontraba._

-Pero…

-Hmp. Eso pasa por qué siempre te excedes.

-Vamos, vamos. Si yo no soy tan malo como para dejar que ganen sin hacer algo.

-Está bien. Te lo encargo Kiba.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

_Aunque a Kiba le costó un poco tomar el ritmo, logró mantener la diferencia en un digito. Sin embargo, en el último cuarto Kuroko entro al juego y la brecha aumento de un momento a otro._

_Perdimos con una diferencia de 37 puntos…_

_ No logre pensar en algo para animarlos, pues aun cuando yo sabía que esto pasaría, no pensé que sería tan doloroso perder. Fue entonces que vi a varios chicos entrando a la cancha._

-Tan tiempo sin verte, Kurokochi…

-Hola, Kise.

-Asique vinieron todos ¿no?- _Dijo el capitán de Seirin._

-Sí, no podemos dejar pendiente nuestro partido de venganza- _Comento el capitán de Kaijo._

_Por lo que había averiguado muchos de los jugadores de Kaijo ya no estaban en el equipo, pero Riko menciono que para obtener su venganza contra Seirin se reunirían nuevamente para este partido._

-No perderé esta vez, Kagamichi.

-Eso lo veremos.

_El partido comenzó a favor de Seirin y avanzo bastante acelerado. En la mitad del primer cuarto Kaijo tomo el control gracias a la "copia perfecta" de Kise._

-Increíble, ¿Cómo se supone que detienes algo así?- _Pregunto Lee interesado._

-Ciertamente, es una técnica muy buena y útil- Comento Neji.

-Ese número diez parece diferente- Señalo Sasuke.

-Yo también creo que tiene una energía extraña- Concordó Naruto.

-Esa es la "Zona"- _Menciono Shikamaru._

-¿La zona? ¿Y que se supone que es?- _Pregunto confundido Kiba._

-Solo aquellos que lo han experimentado saben exactamente lo que es, pero se dice que cuando te enfocas solo en el juego y das todo lo que tienes para ganar, entras en un estado que aprovecha todo tu potencial. Sin embargo, solo pocos han pasado por ello- _Explique rápidamente para volver a poner la atención en el juego._

_Kagami consiguió hacerle frente a Kise, pero en el final del tercer cuarto ambos habían llegado al límite y sus compañeros decidirían el desenlace del partido. Kasamatsu se abrió paso rápido para ser detenido por Izuki y Kuroko, quienes lograron obtener el balón y dárselo al capitán, que anoto desde fuera de la zona. Sin embargo, dentro de la zona eran muy débiles y en el último cuarto Kaijo se aprovechó de eso ganando los rebotes ofensivos._

-83 – 76, Kaijo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios.

Próximamente, solo en esta página... La generación de los milagros.


	9. El jugador estrella

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

La generación de los milagros: El jugador estrella

En Konoha…

_Kaijo gano y nosotros nos marchamos con un gusto amargo. Aunque para nadie fue fácil aceptar la derrota, todos sabían que si se dejaban vencer nada cambiaria. Así fue que terminaron quedándose a practicar por su cuenta._

_Actuaban como si quisieran hacer algo, pero ya se habían dado cuenta que no conseguirían derrotar a Seirin ni a la "Generación de los milagros" en las condiciones que se encontraban actualmente y decidieron que lo único que quedaba era entrenar._

-No puedo creer que Seirin haya derrotado a esos moustros- _Dijo Kiba mientras intentaba pasar a Sasuke en un 1 vs 1._

-Seirin se enfrentó a ellos en partidos de práctica, en las clasificatorias al interhigh y en el primer partido del intercolegial perdieron contra Touo en donde se encuentra el jugador estrella de la generación de los milagros: Aomine Daiki. Sin embargo, con un gran esfuerzo y un buen programa de entrenamiento consiguieron ganar la Winter cup- _Explique entrando en el campo de juego._

-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?- _Pregunto Naruto confundido._

-Tenía que hablar algunas cosas con Gay-sensei- _Respondí mientras me dirigía a la banca._

-Hmp. Asique Seirin resulto ser un buen equipo para entrenar- _Señalo el Uchiha robando el balón a Kiba para hacer un gran clavado._

-Exacto, ellos no perderán fácilmente. Tenemos mucho que hacer todavía- _Comento Neji, quien jugaba contra Lee._

-Tendremos buenos oponentes, no podemos dejar que nos venzan sin mostrarles lo que podemos hacer- _Decía entusiasta Lee, sacando el balón que Neji lanzo fuera de la cancha._

-Que problemático. Supongo que tendré que pensar en algo también- _Dijo Shikamaru mientras se estiraba y dejaba a Naruto anotar._

-Oye, juega en serio; se supone que eres el Capitán- _Repuso el Uzumaki, notoriamente molesto._

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé…- _Contesto el Nara para, luego, tomar el balón y pasar a Naruto rápidamente, este lo alcanzo. Entonces, Shikamaru se detuvo bruscamente y realizo un tiro rápido._

* * *

Mientras, en Seirin…

-Enfrentar a Kaijo después de un partido resulto más agotador de lo que esperaba.

-Cierto Izuki. Ademas, solo es el primer día- **Dijo Koganei mientras se cambiaba el uniforme.**

-Mañana será Touo, tenemos que estar preparados- **Recomendó el capitán.**

-Aún así, muchos de los miembros eran de tercer año ¿no?- **Señalo Kawahara.**

-Pero Touo no juega como nosotros- **Recordó mi sombra.**

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No son ambos equipos ofensivos?- **Pregunto Furihata confundido.**

-Nosotros somos un equipo que juega en conjunto, mientras que ellos son un equipo que solo se preocupa por anotar. Quien recibe el balón, lo anota. Ellos no necesitan conocerse ni les afectara el jugar con otros miembros- **Explico la entrenadora mientras terminaba con los masajes.**

-Entonces ¿Cómo les ganaremos? Aomine está entrenando nuevamente ¿No?- **Comento lleno de preocupación Fukuda.**

-Exacto, estoy empezando a entusiasmarme- **Dije al pensar en lo fuerte que debía estar Aomine.**

-No se olviden que ya ganamos una vez, asique ¿Por qué no lo haríamos de nuevo?- **Recalco el capitán. Aunque, luego, comenzó a contradecirse mencionando todos los motivos por los podríamos perder.**

* * *

Martes, en Konoha…

-Están todos listos- _Pregunte intentando hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada a pesar de los gritos de Naruto y Kiba que; por lo que note, habían vuelto a discutir._

-Sí, Hinata ¿Ya nos vamos?- _Pregunto Neji acercándose._

-Sí, está todo listo.

-Bien, ya escucharon. Vámonos- _Ordeno Shikamaru levantándose de la banca para, luego, estirarse y comenzar a caminar._

_Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que Touo se había adelantado y ya se encontraba en Seirin. Al parecer las estrellas de ambos equipos estaban teniendo un pequeño conflicto._

-Te dije que no me acerques al perro, Teme- _Reclamo el pelirrojo viendo a la nueva mascota de Touo que, aparentemente, era de uno de los novatos del equipo._

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quieres que te acabe antes del partido, imbécil?- _Pregunto bastante molesto Aomine acompañado del gran perro._

-¿Está todo bien?- _Le pregunte a Riko preocupada._

-Claro, esto es normal. No hay problema- _Dijo sonriendo para, luego, reclamarle a Kagami que se arreglara para el partido._

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a todos que ahora quieren tener mascotas? ¿Y por qué tienen que ser perros?- _Lo escuche murmurar mientras se dirigía a la cancha._

_El partido comenzó liderado por Seirin, Naruto y Sasuke aprovecharon que ellos no parecían estar completamente concentrados en este partido. De hecho Kagami daba continuas miradas a los que serían su próximo oponente y, en especial, a Aomine._

_En los últimos minutos del primer cuarto logramos empatar y, de no ser por Kuroko, podríamos haber tomado la delantera. Sin embargo, la alegría no duro demasiado._

* * *

**Sabíamos que ellos no se iban a rendir solo por la derrota de ayer y, aun así, no pude dejar de pensar que me enfrentaría a Aomine y, por lo que note, los sempais también tenían la mente puesta en el partido contra Touo. Sin embargo, gracias al golpe de la entrenadora, logramos enfocarnos en nuestros oponentes.**

**Para el segundo cuarto conseguimos dominar nuevamente, aunque no fue tarea fácil. Konoha no tenía la menor intención de perder.**

* * *

_Todos sabíamos que Seirin estaba a un nivel diferente y que no podríamos ganar. Desde el inicio la posibilidad de que ganáramos solo uno de los partidos era casi nula. Sin embargo, en este momento lo que nos preocupaba era disminuir todo lo posible la diferencia de puntos._

_Después del segundo cuarto tanto Kagami como Kuroko se mantuvieron en la banca. Lo que me obligó a pedir un tiempo fuera para intentar calmar al equipo y asegurarme de que Naruto se mantuviera concentrado y no tuviera que poner a Kiba en su lugar, otra vez._

_Perdimos, nuevamente. Sin embargo, conseguimos disminuir a 26 puntos de diferencia. Aun si logramos subir el ánimo con eso, lo que queríamos lograr era mantener a la luz y la sombra de Seirin en el campo._

-Por fin. Comenzaba a aburrirme solo observando- _Dijo Aomine caminando hasta la cancha para calentar. _

_El primer cuarto comenzó muy acelerado y se mantuvo así, la puntuación cambiaba constantemente y acabó en empate a 24. En el segundo cuarto, Touo tomo el control después de que su jugador estrella se enfocara completamente, aunque en la mitad del cuarto Kagami logro tomarle el ritmo a Aomine, este lo supero fácilmente al entrar en la Zona. En ese momento recibí una llamada de mi padre, lo que fue una sorpresa, pues solo me ha llamado unas cuantas veces._

* * *

**Estaba molesto de no poder entrar en la Zona como Aomine lo hace. Por lo que, le pedí a la entrenadora salir un momento. Solo tenía unos pocos minutos antes de que comenzara el tercer cuarto y todavía no conseguía tranquilizarme para jugar.**

**Fue entonces que la vi, era la entrenadora de Konoha. No entendía que hacia allí, asique me acerque. Ella estaba conversando con alguien, la curiosidad me mataba y no pude evitar escuchar.**

* * *

-Hola padre, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí, necesito que salgas a la entrada de Seirin.

-Sí, voy de inmediato.

_No entendía que ocurría, pero si algo era seguro, era que no podía ser bueno. Cuando estaba llegando, vi a mi padre con una expresión de molestia, lo que aumento mi mal presentimiento. Pensé en decirle algo, pero no sabía qué._

* * *

-Estoy muy decepcionado, Hinata.

-Ehh…?

-¿Sabes por qué?

-No.

-Me entere por uno de los accionistas, quien fue con el que tuve más problemas para conseguir la autorización para los uniformes, de que Konoha perdió por una diferencia de 37 puntos ayer. Logre convencerlo de que es porque son un equipo joven y seguramente conseguirían ganar hoy.

-¿Por eso viniste? ¿Para ver el resultado del partido?

-Así es. Esperaba mucho más que este desalentador resultado. Supongo que sabes lo que significa ¿no, Hinata?

-No tendremos más el apoyo de la compañía.

-Exacto. Hasta que ganen, no habrá más uniformes, zapatillas, ni ningún otro artículo de la marca "Shinobi".

-Entiendo. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, puedes volver. Realmente no entiendo porque desperdicias tus conocimientos con un equipo como ese.

-Lamento no poder cumplir tus expectativas, padre. Sin embargo, yo jamás habría aceptado ser la entrenadora de otro equipo. Aunque sean nuevos es esto, aman el juego lo suficiente como para estar aquí, practicando con un equipo como Seirin, aun teniendo en cuenta la diferencia entre sus niveles y, por ello, hare todo lo posible para que consigan ganar.

-Sera un esfuerzo inútil.

-Eso no lo sabrás aun.

_Estaba molesta. Después de la muerte de mi madre, no había conseguido hablar con mi padre como antes. Aunque sé que él no lo hace apropósito, los asuntos que conciernen al trabajo siempre lo ponen muy tenso y, en muchas ocasiones, sus actitudes y frialdad me asustaban, por lo que, prefería no tener discusiones con él y cada vez que me decía algo yo solo afirmaba, pero ahora no pude evitar enojarme al escucharlo hablar así del equipo._

-No es el padre más amoroso ¿no?

-No, no lo es… E-espe-ra tu… ¿No deberías estar jugando?

-Ahh… Sí, solo salí a respirar. Ese maldito Aomine sí que es difícil de manejar.

-Así parece. Al final, en juegos así, solo hay una opción.

-¿Cuál?

-Dar todo en la cancha. Incluso si no ganas, no te arrepentirás después ¿O me equivo-co?

-No. Es tal como dices. Esa es la única forma de jugar.

_El tercer cuarto fue similar al primero, sólo que Touo mantuvo el control. Kagami dio todo lo que tenía y en el último cuarto, su concentración hizo que entrara en la Zona. Consiguió disminuir la diferencia y junto a Kuroko dieron la vuelta al marcador. Sin embargo, en los últimos minutos del partido Sakurai logró alcanzar a Seirin y Aomine marco los puntos decisivos que lograron la victoria._

-113 – 105, Touo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Sí se les hace difícil entender algo, me dicen y yo se los explico.

Próximamente, solo en esta página... La generación de los milagros.


	10. El gran pase ¿del tirador N1?

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

La generación de los milagros: El gran pase… ¿del tirador N° 1?

_Siempre supe que el apoyo de la compañía no duraría, aun así quería aprovecharlo todo lo posible. Mi padre es sumamente estricto en lo que se refiere al trabajo y las responsabilidades que conlleva, por lo que no me sorprendió que estuviera al tanto de los partidos del equipo o que decidiera dejar de ayudarnos. Me conformo con haber conseguido los uniformes, además, tarde o temprano, volverán a ser nuestros auspiciadores._

_Ahora estoy de camino a un local de ropa, en el cual me encontrare con Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Después del partido de Seirin contra Touo, ellas me llamaron para saber si las acompañaba, ya que irían de compras y yo acepte. Me asegure de que el equipo estuviera bien y hable un poco con Shikamaru sobre lo que haríamos mañana para, luego, marcharme. Estaba muy ocupada con el plan de entrenamiento que utilizaríamos después de los partidos de práctica, por lo que, normalmente no habría aceptado una salida, pero no había salido con ellas desde que me uní al equipo, sin mencionar que me sentía un tanto desanimada a causa de las derrotas, asique creí que un rato con mis amigas me ayudaría._

-¡Hinata, por aquí!... – _Escuche de lejos, para voltear y ver a Tenten corriendo asía mí, seguida por Ino y Sakura._

-Hola Hina-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo el partido con Seirin?- _Pregunto Ino interesada._

-Perdimos…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?...- _Interrogo alterada y, a la vez, preocupada Sakura._

-Aún falta mucho para que lleguemos al nivel de Seirin.

-Bueno, seguro que si eres la entrenadora lograran ganarles pronto- _Dijo Tenten para animarme._

-Cierto…

-Porque tú eres la mejor entrenadora, Hina-chan- _Apoyaron también._

-Gracias chicas, y ahora ¿Qué haremos primero?...

* * *

_Recorrimos el centro y fuimos a muchas tiendas. Sakura e Ino aprovecharon de conseguir un conjunto de ropa que utilizarían en una presentación que haría su club, mientras Tenten buscaba un nuevo par de zapatillas, ya que las que tenía estaban muy gastadas. Yo no tenía demasiado interés, pero es imposible no contagiarse con ellas, por lo que, compre un vestido de gala de color azul con un poco de escote y abierto en la espalda. No tenía intención de usarlo, pues; normalmente, utilizo ropa mucho más simple y, principalmente, cómoda. Sin embargo, aquel vestido me pareció increíblemente hermoso y pensé que, tal vez, podría utilizarlo en algún evento formal._

-Hinata, seguro que te verás estupenda con ese vestido- _Dijo Ino para, luego, comenzar a hablar sobre lo bueno que sería que saliéramos en una cita cuádruple y yo estrenara el vestido. Para mi desgracia, ella no era la única que lo consideraba buena idea._

-Es cierto Hina-chan. Hace mucho que no salimos así- _Apoyó Tenten._

-Les diremos a Naruto, Neji y Sai para que inviten a alguien que sea tu acompañante- _Siguió Sakura._

-Lo siento chicas, pero no me parece buena idea. Además, en el club todavía tenemos mucho trabajo, no hay tiempo para esa clase de salidas.

-¿Qué? no es justo…- _Decía Tenten haciendo puchero- _Pero supongo que tienes razón, yo también estoy muy ocupada con el club.

-Sí, nosotras estamos igual. Pensar que recién estamos comenzando- _Concordó Sakura._

-Bueno, si no hay de otra. Después de todo, Sai también está muy metido con lo de la muestra de los cuadros… Pero no creas que lo olvidare, haremos esa cita grupal; es una promesa- _Aseguro la Yamanaka. Supongo que en una situación como esa debía agradecer que todos estuviéramos en un club. Con eso me las podría arreglar, por ahora._

* * *

**Perdimos contra Touo, pero no se podía reclamar. Dimos todo; como siempre, y Touo también. Ahora solo queda volvernos más fuertes para ganar la próxima vez.**

-Vamos, deben concentrarse. Recuerden que mañana habrá dos partidos más. Shutoku se ha fortalecido, deben haberlo notado cuando jugaron contra Rakuzan. Sin embargo, eso no significa que voy a permitir que hagan lo mismo que hoy y se olviden de quien es su oponente. Si no prestan atención Konoha ganara con facilidad- **Dijo la entrenadora, recriminándonos por nuestro actuar en el partido contra Konoha.**

-Ya lo sabemos Riko. No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar. ¿Cierto chicos?- **Pregunto el capitán, llamando la atención de todos.**

-Sí- **Respondimos al instante, asegurando que no cometeríamos el mismo error otra vez, Mientras Mitobe-sempai solo asentía e Izuki-sempai seguía con una de sus bromas sin ninguna gracia, provocando la antipatía del capitán.**

* * *

Miercoles, en Konoha…

_Ayer antes de venir a casa, nos encontramos con la entrenadora de Suna; Sabaku no Temari, la mayor de los hermanos logro sorprenderme. No solo porque me reconoció, sino que por lo que dijo._

-Flash back-

-Vaya. No puedo creer que la entrenadora de Konoha este aquí.

-Tú... Eres la entrenadora de Suna ¿no?

-Así es. Me alegra encontrarte, debo agradecerte a ti y a tu equipo.

-¿Agradecer? ¿Por qué?

-Gracias a ustedes conseguí que mis hermanos comenzaran a jugar en equipo. Justo cuando empezaba a creer que eso era imposible.

-No es necesario, personalmente, no hice nada y ellos solo actuaron como acostumbran. Dijeron lo que pensaban y jugaron como mejor saben hacerlo; en equipo.

-Aun así, creo que es importante que sepan lo que lograron. Después de todo, la próxima vez no será tan fácil que ganen.

-Ya veo. No te preocupes, estaremos preparados…

-Fin flash back-

_Realmente ellos siempre han tenido una gran influencia en las personas que conocen. Sin embargo, no importa cuántas veces ocurran situaciones como esas, no logro acostumbrarme._

-Entonces, eso fue lo que ocurrió- _Dijo Kiba acompañado de Akamaru._

-Sí, al parecer ellos están muy interesados en obtener su "venganza"- _Mencione recordando el tono que utilizó Temari al hablar sobre un próximo encuentro._

-Yo también estoy entusiasmado, seguro que sería un gran partido, de veras- _Comentaba Naruto, mientras comenzaba a animarse._

-Vamos a estar listos para enfrentarlos, será interesante ver que tanto han mejorado- _Decía Neji, mientras Lee comenzaba a saltar por todo el lugar._

-Eso es, así se debe mostrar el espíritu y la fuerza- _Hablaba sin parar-_ Les mostrare la nueva técnica que Gay-sensei me enseño.

-Hmp. Ahora debemos preocuparnos de Seirin- _Reflexionó el Uchiha, llamando la atención del resto._

-Cierto. Hasta que no tengamos un partido programado con ellos, lo que nos debe importar es nuestra "Venganza" contra Seirin- _Recalcó Shikamaru, logrando que todos se enfocaran en el partido que pronto tendríamos._

-Incluso si pudiéramos enfrentar a Suna, no podemos asegurar que ganaremos. Recuerden que si ellos comenzaron a jugar en equipo, lo que hicieron antes no será suficiente para que ganen- _Recode, mientras tomaba a Akamaru y me dirigía a la salida- _Todo lo que queda es entrenar y dejar todo en la cancha…

_Ahora me encuentro nuevamente en Seirin para el partido. Parece que poco a poco han comenzado a llevarse bien, aunque jamás faltan las peleas entre Kagami y Kiba a causa de Akamaru, sin mencionar a Naruto, quien consigue crear discusiones de la nada._

* * *

**El partido comenzó y aunque nosotros mantuvimos la delantera, ellos parecían comenzar a tomar el ritmo. Solo en el último cuarto conseguimos adelantarnos más y asegurar la victoria.**

* * *

_19 puntos de diferencia que no lograban animarnos en lo absoluto. A estas alturas el disminuir la diferencia no era ningún consuelo. Nuestro objetivo era poner a Kuroko en la cancha, cosa que no ocurrió y eso provocaba un ambiente increíblemente tenso entre todos. Aun así, nos las arreglamos para poner la concentración en el próximo partido. _

_Empezó liderado por Seirin, pero de un momento a otro Shutoku retomo gracias a los tiros de Midorima. La puntuación se mantuvo muy inestable durante todo el encuentro y, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, más difícil se hacía para Kagami el detener a Midorima. El último cuarto estaba empatado y el tiro que definió el resultado fue ejecutado de forma inesperada para todos._

* * *

**Estaban acabando los segundos y estábamos empatados, pero eso no duró. Cuando con Kuroko nos dirigimos a marcar el punto decisivo, Takao apareció robando el balón y pasándolo a Midorima. No entendía que planeaba, Midorima estaba siendo bloqueado por Mitobe-sempai. Si intentaba tirar, fallaría, pero para sorpresa de todos, dio la espalda a su marca, apunto y tiro. Eso creí, hasta que vi el balón en manos del actual capitán de Shutoku. No fue un tiro, sino un pase lo que realizó el tirador N°1 de la "generación de los milagros". Gracias a eso y el clavado del jugador N°4 de Shutoku, cerraron el partido.**

-86 - 84, Shutoku...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Sí se les hace difícil entender algo, me dicen y yo se los explico.

Próximamente, solo en esta página... La generación de los milagros.


	11. El doble as de Yousen

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

La generación de los milagros: El doble as de Yousen

Jueves, en Seirin…

_Estábamos en calentamiento antes del partido en Seirin, aun pensando en alguna forma de mantener a Kuroko en la cancha, ya que, desde el partido anterior, ese se había convertido en nuestro mayor objetivo. Queríamos conseguir que ellos dieran absolutamente todo para vencernos, que utilizaran hasta la última carta y no se contuvieran, tal como en sus partidos contra la "generación de los milagros". Sin embargo, conseguirlo era un trabajo difícil y agobiante, puesto que debía hacer todo lo posible para ayudar al equipo a sobreponerse a las derrotas y conseguir que mantuvieran el ánimo de continuar._

_Aquí nos encontramos nuevamente, en esta cancha. Listos para dar todo; como han hecho hasta ahora, ellos se encaminan hacia el centro para el saludo. El partido comienza liderado por Seirin que, como de costumbre, aprovecha la altura de Kagami y su gran poder de salto, para conseguir el balón. Lo siguiente fue una marca doble de Naruto y Sasuke contra él, aunque no conseguiría mantenerlo bajo control por mucho tiempo, al menos disminuiría el poder ofensivo de nuestros oponentes durante el primer cuarto. El poder del N° 10 de Seirin se desato en el segundo cuarto, logrando romper la doble defensa y abriéndose paso para conseguir puntos. Sin embargo, era algo que teníamos previsto y Neji junto a Lee estaban listos para detenerlo. Cuando Kagami se adentró en nuestra zona fue detenido por mi primo, quien le dejo una abertura para que continuara y se topara con Lee cuando estaba listo para un clavado, pero logro percatarse a tiempo gracias a la advertencia de Izuki, quien recibió el pase y le dio el balón al Capitán, que anoto su acostumbrado triple._

_Así continuo el partido. Seirin detenía todas nuestras estrategias en su contra y ponía el marcador a su favor. Kuroko se mantenía en la banca y en el último cuarto ya no teníamos más que hacer. Volvimos a entender la diferencia de niveles entre ellos y nosotros._

* * *

**El partido contra Konoha fue complejo. Ganamos por una diferencia de solo 11 puntos. Sin embargo creo que en el final del encuentro su ánimo disminuyo considerablemente, aunque no es de extrañar. Después de estos cuatro enfrentamientos contra el mismo oponente y sin conseguir ganar aún. Yo estaría echando chispas.**

-Vaya, parece que los de Konoha están un poco desanimados- **Dijo Izuki-sempai durante el descanso antes del próximo partido.**

-Era de esperarse- **Comento Tsuchida-sempai.**

-Cierto. Además, este partido no estuvo para nada fácil- **Menciono Koganei-sempai mientras comía de los limones con miel de Mitobe-sempai y este asentía.**

-En la situación en la que están, su comportamiento actual es muy normal- **Explico el capitán siendo apoyado por la entrenadora.**

-Si consideramos todo, lo extraño es que no haya ocurrido antes- **Dijo, mientras se cruzaba de bazos con expresión preocupada**- Más importante que el comportamiento que tengan, es su progreso.

-Han mejorado mucho- **Comento Kuroko.**

-Desde el partido del lunes hasta el de hoy, ellos no solo han mejorado su resistencia y capacidad física, sino que también han adquirido experiencia y creado estrategias teniendo en cuanta a los oponentes. Hoy llegue a creer que tendría que poner a Kuroko, por lo que recuerden no bajar la guardia mañana- **Aclaró la entrenadora para, luego repasar el plan de juego contra Yousen.**

* * *

**El partido inicio y, esta vez, Murasakibara no cometió el error de saltar para conseguir el balón, dándole el control del partido a Yousen. Durante el primer y segundo cuarto tuvimos muchos problemas, ya que, ahora ellos sabían cómo detener el "Phantom Shoot" y eso nos dificulto conseguir penetrar su defensa. Sin embargo, para el tercer cuarto ya habíamos disminuido bastante la diferencia inicial y fuimos tomando el ritmo gradualmente. Aun así, cuando Murasakibara pasó a la ofensiva, se notó considerablemente la falta que hacía Kiyoshi. Sin él era muy complejo parar a ese tipo.**

* * *

_Viendo el partido de Seirin contra Yousen, se podía apreciar la experiencia que tenían. Pensar que vencieron a unos oponentes como esos, era sorprendente. Sin embargo, no ayudaba a mi equipo, que se había sumergido en una profunda depresión; de la cual, no estaba segura si conseguirían superar, o más bien, no sabía si yo conseguiría sacarlos de ese pozo._

_El partido se definió en el último cuarto, el cual fue dominado por Himuro, quien aplico muchísima presión en Kagami. Él no solo se encargaba de su "hermano", sino también de Murasakibara, lo que lo llevo al máximo agotamiento, pero aunque su fuerza física disminuía, su concentración aumentaba. Así consiguió entrar en la "Zona" y enfrento a Himuro, mientras Kuroko con el apoyo de Izuki y Hyuuga se encargaban de pasar a la muralla de Yousen, obligándolo a moverse y anotando gracias al trabajo en equipo._

_Lo que no vieron venir, fue la gran coordinación entre Himuro y Murasakibara que consiguió varios puntos y mostró que el as de Yousen no es un miembro, sino que es el doble as de Murasakibara y Himuro._

-83 – 79, Yousen…

* * *

_Todo lo ocurrido, sumado a la nueva derrota sufrida, nos dejó completamente agotados y desanimados. Por lo que, al finalizar el partido contra Yousen, nos marchamos lo más rápido posible y mientras yo seguía pensando en la forma de enfrentar a Seirin, una discusión comenzó en el patio de la preparatoria._

-¿Cómo lograremos ganarle a esos tipos y a esa "Generación de los milagros"?- _Decía Kiba con preocupación._

-Esto es más problemático de lo que creí. La diferencia física y la poca experiencia que tenemos en comparación a ellos, hace más difícil que las estrategias funcionen- _Explico Shikamaru._

-Supongo que era de esperar esta clase de resultado, aún somos un equipo muy joven, tenemos mucho que aprender- _Comento Neji._

-Hmp. ¿En serio creen eso? El problema es que no tenemos ninguna técnica propia para enfrentarlos, todo por esa idea de que podríamos ganar solo con trabajo en equipo- _Menciono Sasuke molesto._

-Claro que tener una técnica en su contra ayudaría, pero eso no se podría emplear sino tenemos la condición física necesaria- _Dijo Lee tratando de explicarle la situación y lograr que mantuviera la calma, cosa que no consiguió._

-Yo creo que Sasuke tiene razón. Ya hemos avanzado lo suficiente, necesitamos encontrar nuestro propio estilo y crear nuestras técnicas- _Dijo Naruto, quien se había mantenido extrañamente silencioso desde el final de nuestro partido- _Hinata, sino hacemos algo ahora, no conseguiremos ganar en una competencia real. Tienes que enseñarnos alguna técnica o un estilo que pueda superarlos.

-P-Pero aún no es momento para eso. Y-Yo estaba arre-reglando un plan de entre-trenamiento para cuando acabaran los partidos con-contra Seirin. Con él con-conseguirán reforzar las cade-deras y piernas y…

-¡¿Qué importa un entrenamiento básico?! ¡Sabes que eso no derrotara a Seirin ni a nadie en el Intercolegial!- _Grito Sasuke interrumpiéndome._

-E-Eso lo sé bien, pero l-los partidos contra e-ellos son de entrenamiento, u-utilizar técnicas en la práctica no conseguirá q-que mejoren realm…

-¿Qué valdrá eso sino ganamos? Seguro que eso no te importa, lo único que haces es jugar a ser la entrenadora, cuando en realidad no te interesas para nada en esto- _Reclamó nuevamente el Uchiha._

-E-Eso n-no e-es cierto, y-yo también q-quiero que g-ganen. No me agrada p-perder, p-pero no s-servirá de n-nada sino consiguen s-superar la diferencia física p-primero.

-¿De verdad te molesta perder?- _Interrogó Kiba._

-¿Q-Qué?...

-¿Sientes la misma frustración que nosotros? ¿O la amargura de perder?... ¿Tienes interés en que ganemos o en aprender sobre el negocio familiar y así no decepcionar a Hiashi-sama?-_ Explico Neji, intentando mantener la calma, ya que él se sentía tan mal como los demás, sin embargo, intentaba contenerse constantemente._

-Es c-cierto que y-yo no tengo l-los mismos sen-timientos que ustedes a-al perder, pero e-eso no significa que no e-esté haciendo todo l-lo p-posible por ganar.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Después de todo, nosotros prácticamente te obligamos a que fueras nuestra entrenadora- _Menciono Naruto, pero eso no era cierto. Yo acepte porque quería ayudarlos y estaba segura que ellos llegarían muy lejos._

-Así es, pero ahora lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así- _Comento Shikamaru. _

-S-Sí eso es lo que creen y piensan darse por vencidos, supongo que ya no me necesitaran más…

* * *

_Me marche sin comprender lo que ocurría. Siempre creí que ellos jamás llegarían a rendirse, por difícil que fuera la situación en la que estuvieran. Pensé que saldrían adelante, que continuarían. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no fue buena idea programar estos partidos de práctica. Tal vez, fue mi culpa que esto acabara así._

_Realmente no estoy capacitada para encargarme del equipo, ellos estarán mejor sin mí..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Sí se les hace difícil entender algo, me dicen y yo se los explico.

¿Hinata dejará de ser la entrenadora?

¿El equipo de Konoha se disolverá?

¿Alguien se involucrará más de lo debido en esta historia?

Próximamente, solo en esta página... La generación de los milagros.

Nos leemos la próxima semana, Dalia.


	12. El emperador

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

La generación de los milagros: El emperador

**Cuando los partidos terminaron, nos fuimos a las duchas, pero me di cuenta que había olvidado la toalla en el camarín y, de camino allí, me topé con la entrenadora de Konoha que paso corriendo por mi lado. No tengo idea de lo que pudo pasar, pero podría jurar que ella estaba llorando. Al fijarme en la dirección de dónde provino, vi al equipo rodeado de una atmósfera muy deprimente.**

**La situación no lograba calzar en mi mente, lo que me llevo a querer indagar un poco en el asunto.**

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?- **Pregunte.**

-Nada, es solo que mañana no volveremos- **Respondió, bastante desanimado, el capitán.**

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que buscar un nuevo entrenador. Además, cuando volvamos a jugar contra ustedes, será para ganar- **Dijo ese tipo de pelo azabache con mal humor.**

-¿Entrenador…? ¿Acaso es por eso que ella estaba llorando?

-¿Llorando…? ¿No me digas que Hinata…?- **Interrogo preocupado ese tipo de ojos blancos, creo que es familiar de esa chica.**

-Sí, pero primero ustedes díganme que fue lo que ocurrió- **Dije para que, luego, ellos comenzaran a explicarme lo que sucedió hace unos momentos atrás.**

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que le dijeron eso?

-Es mejor así, ella no tenía por qué ser nuestra entrenadora desde el inicio- **Menciono el tipo rubio que se llama Naruto.**

-Hinata fue muy presionada, tanto por nosotros, como por sus propias amigas para unirse y evitar que cancelaran el club por falta de entrenador- **Continuo el tipo del perro.**

-De cualquier modo, ella no tenía ningún interés en esto, pero cuando tengamos un buen entrenador, ganaremos- **Reclamaba ese tal Uchiha.**

-Maldito imbécil. ¿Eso es lo único en lo que piensas, en ganar? Todos ustedes dicen que ella no tenía interés, cuando es todo lo contrario.

-¿De qué hablas?- **Pregunto interesado el capitán.**

-Si a ella no le importara ser o no la entrenadora, lo habría dejado cuando su padre vino el martes.

-¿Hiashi-sama estuvo aquí?- **Interrogo el otro Hyuuga.**

-Yo estaba tratando de aclarar la mente para poder jugar con todo contra Aomine, cuando los hablando y escuche como él le hablaba sobre una compañía que no los apoyaría hasta que ganaran. Ella solo escucho y afirmo hasta que él le reclamo que dejara de perder el tiempo con un equipo que no vale la pena…

-Flash back-

-…Hasta que ganen, no habrá más uniformes, zapatillas, ni ningún otro artículo de la marca "Shinobi".

-Entiendo. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, puedes volver. Realmente no entiendo porque desperdicias tus conocimientos con un equipo como ese.

-Lamento no poder cumplir tus expectativas, padre. Sin embargo, yo jamás habría aceptado ser la entrenadora de otro equipo. Aunque sean nuevos es esto, aman el juego lo suficiente como para estar aquí, practicando con un equipo como Seirin, aun teniendo en cuenta la diferencia entre sus niveles y, por ello, hare todo lo posible para que consigan ganar.

-Sera un esfuerzo inútil.

-Eso no lo sabrás aun…

-Fin flash back-

-Hina-chan…

* * *

_Salí de Seirin corriendo. No me había percatado en que momento comencé, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que llegue a Konoha y me vi en los espejos del baño. Estaba enojada, triste y, por sobre todo, decepcionada._

_Estaba decepcionada del equipo que no fue capaz de continuar y se rindió tan fácilmente, pero estaba aún más decepcionada de mi misma, por no percatarme de eso antes y ponerlos en aquella situación. Creí que ellos podrían ver más allá de la derrota y se enfocarían en fortalecerse cada día más, pensé que llegarían muy lejos, que los podría ver al ganarle a Seirin en algún campeonato, pero nada de eso ocurrirá, estuve equivocada. Los presione demasiado con los partidos de práctica, no supe manejar la situación y termine alejándolos de su meta._

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Por qué estas así?- _Pregunto preocupada Sakura al encontrarme en ese estado en el baño._

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- _Dije para tranquilizarla, a ella y a Ino que entro detrás de Sakura. Además, no quería hablar del tema- _No pasó nada.

-¿Pero qué dices, Hinata? Es obvio que tuvo que pasar algo para que terminaras así- _Dijo Ino, intentando hacer que le explicara lo que ocurrió._

-Está bien. Les diré lo que paso, pero; por favor, ¿Puedo hacerlo al llegar a casa? No quiero hacerlo aquí, ellos podrían llegar.

-Bien- _Dijo Sakura._

-Si eso prefieres, pero tendrás que decirnos absolutamente todo- _Recalcó Ino para, luego, marcharnos._

* * *

_Antes de salir de Konoha, apareció Tenten, quien recién salía del club. Fue a saludarnos y se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, asique decidió acompañarnos también. Al llegar a casa, solo nos encontramos con Hanabi, pues mi padre estaba en la compañía. Ella quiso saber que pasaba, pero la convencimos de que todo estaba bien y solo nos juntábamos para conversar. Realmente no quería preocuparla en ese momento._

-Bien Hinata, ahora cuéntanos lo que paso- _Dijo Tenten después de que hubiéramos entrado a mi pieza._

-Lo que ocurrió fue que…

* * *

-¡No puede ser!- _Grito la Yamanaka._

-¿Cómo es posible que ellos dijeran que no estas interesada en el club?- _Se cuestionó la Haruno._

-Aun cuando Neji te conoce perfectamente, tanto a ti, como a tu padre y ¿Te reclama que lo haces por no decepcionar a Hiashi-sama?- _Agrego Tenten notoriamente molesta con mi primo._

-Jamás pensé que ellos actuarían así- _Menciono Ino._

-No es extraño que Sasuke se altere en una situación así, pero no creí que Naruto podría pensar en dejar el club- _Comento Tenten._

-Naruto y Sasuke adoran el basquetbol, pero pueden dejarse llevar por eso. A Sasuke le molesta muchísimo perder y seguramente Naruto cree que no es suficientemente fuerte- _Explico Sakura._

-Eso no es excusa- _Reclamo Ino._

-Cierto, no debieron tratar así a Hinata- _Menciono Sakura._

-No te preocupes por esos idiotas, Hina-chan. Tú hiciste todo lo posible por ayudarlos- _Dijo Tenten dirigiéndose a mí._

-Exacto. Ellos son los imbéciles que no se percataron de los problemas que pasaste con tu padre y lo que te esforzaste por logran que sean el mejor equipo de basquetbol- _Agrego Ino._

-Chicas, por favor no hablen así de ellos. Yo fui la que los puso en una difícil situación con los partidos contra Seirin. Si el club se cancela, será mi culpa.

-Claro que no, Hinata- _Dijo la pelirrosa._

-Eso no es cierto- _Apoyó la Yamanaka._

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Hina-chan- _Acabó la castaña._

-¡One-chan! ¡Te buscan!- _Se escuchó el grito de Hanabi desde abajo._

-¡Ya voy!- _Le respondí- _Vuelvo enseguida.

-No Hinata. No es el momento de ver a nadie- _Me reclamo la pelirrubia._

-Pero y si…

-Hina-chan, no te preocupes- _Me interrumpió Tenten._

-Nosotras nos encargaremos, tu solo espera aquí un poco- _Dijo Sakura mientras todas se encaminaban a la puerta._

* * *

_Aunque me habían dicho que las esperara y ellas se encargarían, no pude evitar preocuparme. Primero, porque no sabía quién era y, segundo, porque ya se habían demorado demasiado para mi gusto. Por eso termine bajando también y, al hacerlo, me encontré con ellos._

_Al parecer ellas les estaban reclamando por lo que había pasado. Eso explicaba que se demoraran tanto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que continuaran así._

-Chicas ¿Podrían dejarnos hablar?

-¿Qué?- _Se preguntó Tenten al darse cuenta de que estaba allí._

-Pero Hinata, no tienes por qué hablar con ellos después de cómo te trataron- _Reclamo Ino._

-Por favor Ino-chan, solo será un minuto.

-Ino, será mejor dejarlos- _Me apoyo Sakura._

-Está bien, pero solo un minuto y cualquier cosa, nos llamas- _Acepto suspirando._

-Sí, gracias…

* * *

-Hinata, en nombre del equipo te pido disculpas por lo que paso en Seirin- _Dijo Shikamaru._

-No tienen por qué hacerlo, yo organice los juegos de practica y…

-¡Claro que no, Hina-chan! Tú no tienes la culpa- _Menciono Naruto, interrumpiéndome._

-Hmp. Lo que dije, no era en serio. Fue por la rabia de perder- _Dijo Sasuke, mientras Lee comenzaba a saltar por todas partes._

-Todavía tenemos un partido mañana y necesitamos una entrenadora, Hina-chan- _Decía._

-Pero yo no soy…

-Pendón Hinata. Debí saber que tú no habrías aceptado ser nuestra entrenadora sino hubieras estado interesada, pero jamás pensé que enfrentarías a Hiashi-sama para defendernos.

-Neji…¿Cómo saben lo que paso con mi padre?

-Eso, Kagami nos contó- _Contesto Kiba._

-El escucho la conversación que tuviste con tu padre cuando salió a respirar en el medio tiempo- _Explico Neji_-Parece que hoy te vio salir corriendo después del partido.

-Perder es increíblemente frustrante, pero es porque todavía no somos lo suficientemente fuertes. No debimos desquitarnos contigo por eso- _Comento Kiba mientras Akamaru se me acerco y salto para que lo sostuviera en brazos._

-Entonces Hina-chan ¿Cuál es el plan de juego para mañana?- _Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa._

-Chicos… -_No podía creerlo, ellos querían que continuara siendo su entrenadora. Aun después de todo lo que paso a causa de los partidos que organice, se dieron cuenta de que esto también es importante para mi_- Trabajo en equipo, ese es el plan...

* * *

Viernes, en Seirin…

**Estábamos preparándonos para el partido contra Konoha, pero yo no estaba seguro si aparecerían. Después de lo que paso ayer, no había forma de saber si lograron arreglar las casas o no.**

-Vamos, dense prisa. Konoha ya está esperando- **Dijo la entrenadora.**

-¿Ellos ya llegaron?- **Pregunte sin convencerme.**

-Eso dije. Ellos ya están calentando.

-Bien ¿Todos están listos? Entonces, nos vamos- **Ordeno el capitán.**

-Sí…

* * *

**Ellos parecían estar bastante animados, incluso más que en el primer partido que tuvimos. Supongo que me preocupe por nada. Calentamos como siempre y antes de que el partido comenzara escuche que me llamaban.**

-Kagami-kun, hay algo importante que debo decirte antes de que empiece el partido- **Menciono la entrenadora de Seirin.**

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lamento haberte involucrado en lo que ocurrió ayer, no te preocupes no volverá a ocurrir y… Muchas gracias, por todo- **Dijo rápidamente y marchándose antes de que pudiera decir algo.**

**Entonces el partido comenzó y nosotros lideramos. Todo avanzo como de costumbre durante el primer cuarto; nosotros mantuvimos la delantera con Kuroko en la banca, pero lo que vino después, jamás lo pensamos posible.**

* * *

_En el descanso al finalizar el primer cuarto, repasamos nuevamente el plan de juego. Al prestar atención a los juegos que hemos tenido hasta ahora y a los juegos de Seirin contra la generación de los milagros, me percate de algo sumamente importante. La carta de victoria de Seirin es solo Kagami, sino que es el conjunto de la luz y la sombra; Kuroko no destaca por sí solo, pero en un juego en equipo logra convertirse en ese elemento indispensable que saca lo mejor de cada jugador._

-Entonces ya saben, Seirin gana gracias al trabajo en equipo y nosotros podemos hacerlo también- _Dije, terminando de repasar la formación._

-Exacto. Esta vez, haremos justo lo que ellos hacen- _Continuo Shikamaru._

-Empezaremos desde que comience el segundo cuarto. Es un jugo ofensivo, por lo que deben estar lo más alerta posible y mantenerse en movimiento con el control de ritmo.

-Sí- _Afirmaron todos de inmediato._

-Hoy Kuroko tendrá que prepararse para jugar. No permitiremos que permanezca en la banca esta vez- _Dijo el capitán, listo para retomar el partido- _¡Vamos!...

-…¡Konoha!

* * *

_Al retomar en el segundo cuarto conseguimos sorprenderlos y mantener el control del juego. Sin embargo, cuando estábamos a cinco puntos de diferencia, Kagami mostro por qué es la luz de Seirin y aumento la distancia hasta el fin de cuarto._

_En la siguiente mitad del partido, Kuroko entro desde el inicio. Cosa que lejos de preocuparnos, nos animó. Durante el tercer cuarto nos costó manejar a Kuroko, pero durante último descanso, tuve una idea._

-Kiba, entrenas en el puesto de Lee. Prepárate.

-¿Acaso hice algo mal, Hinata?- _Indagó Lee, un tanto preocupado._

-Claro que no, es solo que creo que Kiba podrá manejar a Kuroko mejor. Eso es todo.

-Entiendo lo que quieres hacer, Hinata. Estoy listo, déjame a ese tipo a mí…

* * *

**Para el último cuarto, todo estaba decidido. Ellos no tenían forma de controlar a Kuroko, era cuestión de tiempo. La diferencia en el marcador solo seguiría creciendo, o al menos, eso creíamos.**

**Ese tipo que se cree perro, entro en la defensa y estaba marcando a Kuroko. No había forma en que lo consiguiera, tarde o temprano lo perdería de vista, pero no fue así. Aunque la "Redirección" funcionó, el tipo consiguió bloquear los pases de Kuroko siguiendo su olor. Eso no metió en grandes problemas, no podíamos saber cómo terminaría el partido.**

-91 – 87, Seirin…

_Estuvimos cerca de ganar y aunque perdimos, con mantener a Kuroko en la cancha fue suficiente, por ahora, ese era nuestro objetivo._

_Antes del partido de Seirin contra Rakuzan, Akashi pareció recordar a Shikamaru. Lo que causo que nuestro capitán mostrara su interés por una revancha._

_Finalmente, el último partido trascurrió según lo esperado. Seirin aprovecho todas las oportunidades que tuvo, pero aun así, Rakuzan mantuvo la delantera. Al menos hasta el cuarto final, en el que Kagami y Kuroko se coordinaron para sorprender a Akashi. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, pues Akashi aprovecho el ojo del emperador para evitar que Seirin siguiera avanzando. Así mostró por qué es el "emperador"._

-86 – 84, Rakuzan…

* * *

_Perdimos todos los partidos contra Seirin..._

**Perdimos todos los partidos contra la "generación de los milagros"...**

* * *

_... Pero tendremos nuestra venganza…_

**... Pero tendremos nuestra venganza…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Sí se les hace difícil entender algo, me dicen y yo se los explico.

Hinata decide que convertirá a Konoha en el mejor equipo de Basquetbol…

¿Cómo lo hará?

¿El equipo lo resistirá, o todos morirán a temprana edad?

¿Qué planea Seirin para mantenerse como los N° 1?

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Entrenamiento… ¿O infierno?

Nos leemos la próxima semana… Dalia.


	13. Entrenamiento o ¿infierno?

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

El entrenamiento o ¿el infierno?

_Después de los partidos contra Seirin pude calcular mejor la diferencia física entre un equipo que lleva un plan de entrenamiento controlado y, así, cree un entrenamiento hecho para reforzar los puntos débiles de nuestro equipo. Aunque, todavía no estoy segura si es una buena idea utilizarlo._

-Chicos, vengan un momento- _Llame en mitad de un partido de práctica entre sí._

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- _Pregunto Neji._

-Necesito que me den su opinión sobre un tema muy importante.

-Eso quiere decir que ya terminaste el plan de entrenamiento ¿no?- _Concluyo Shikamaru._

-Exacto. Es sobre eso que necesito saber algo.

-ahh?... plan de entrenamiento… ¿De qué hablan?- _Pregunto confundido Naruto._

-La idea es poder participar del próximo Interhigh y enfrentar a Seirin en un partido real, pero para hacerlo es necesario tener un entrenamiento que permita eliminar las debilidades de cada uno- _Explico el capitán para que, luego, yo terminara_.

-Un entrenamiento normal no funcionaría con tan poco tiempo y, en estos momentos, estamos a un mes y medio antes de que comiencen las clasificatorias al Interhigh. Si, además, consideramos la clase de oponentes que enfrentaremos, no estamos en condiciones de utilizar esa clase de entrenamiento convencional. Por lo mismo, el entrenamiento que planee es mucho más intenso, pero dará resultados efectivos en menos tiempo.

-Ya veo. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- _Me cuestiono Sasuke._

-Aunque es un entrenamiento efectivo, es sumamente agotador y el tiempo que tendrán para descansar no será suficiente. Básicamente, los agotara hasta el límite. Por eso, quiero saber si están dispuestos a hacerlo.

-¡Hasta el límite! Así se muestra el espíritu y la llama de la juventud- _dijo Lee emocionado._

-Si con eso conseguimos vencer a la "Generación de los milagros" y, sobre todo, a Seirin; por mi está bien- _Dijo Kiba- _Pero tendrás que encargarte de Akamaru durante el tiempo que dure el entrenamiento- _Señalo._

-¡Sí! será un placer.

-Bien entonces está decidido- _Comento Shikamaru para, luego preguntar - _¿Cuándo empezaremos?

-Ahora mismo…

* * *

Mientras, en Seirin…

**No pudimos percatarnos cuando, ni como, terminamos de nuevo en el gimnasio del padre de la entrenadora. Al parecer, podríamos tener complicaciones en el Interhigh sino tenemos un fuerte entrenamiento.**

-Como se percataron con los partidos contra Konoha, los rivales fuertes pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y tenemos que estar preparados- **Dijo la entrenadora después de salir del gimnasio y llegar a mí casa a explicar el entrenamiento que tendríamos antes de las clasificatorias**- El perder todos los partidos contra la "Generación de los milagros" demuestra que no podemos dejarnos llevar solo por haber ganado la Winter cup el año pasado.

-Esta vez iremos a un viaje al bosque con Kagetora-san y practicaremos con elementos que él preparará, por lo que no será algo simple. Deben ir preparados y concentrados- **Explico el Capitán y nosotros asentimos.**

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- **Pregunto Kuroko apareciendo de la nada, como de costumbre.**

-Ahhh… Vaya Kuroko, hacía tiempo que no sentía eso- **Menciono Koganei-sempai mientras Mitobe-sempai asentia.**

-Nos vamos pasado mañana, preparen todo lo necesario- **Ordeno la entrenadora.**

* * *

En una montaña, a las 6:30 am…

-No puedo más, mi cuerpo no se mueve- _Decía Naruto._

-¿Qué demonios pasa con este entrenamiento?- _Se preguntaba Kiba._

-Debemos seguir, apenas hemos comenzado- _Mencionaba Lee, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo._

-Recién llevamos 30 minutos y ya siento que no tengo ni una gota de energía más-_Comento Neji._

-Entiendo que se trate de un entrenamiento especial, pero esto es demasiado- _Dijo Sasuke._

-No creí que realmente fuera tan intenso- _Comento Shikamaru._

-Vamos chicos, si se rinden aquí ¿Cómo quieren ganarle a Seirin?

-Es cierto- Dijo el Uzumaki.

-Tenemos una venganza pendiente- _Recordó Neji._

-No podemos parar ahora- _Dijo Lee, volviendo a pararse._

-Lo más seguro es que ellos también estén en medio de un entrenamiento ahora mismo- _Señalo el capitán._

-Entonces, no podemos quedarnos atrás- _Menciono Kiba._

-Hpm. No perderemos contra ellos también en el entrenamiento- _Comento el Uchiha._

-Eso es. No podemos rendirnos, vamos a seguir hasta gastar la última gota de energía que tengamos. De veras…

* * *

_Aunque me alegraba ver cuánto se esforzaban, no me agradaba verlos tan mal después de los entrenamientos. Asique aprovechaba los paseos con Akamaru para despejar la mente, pues; como la entrenadora, debía permanecer firme._

_El entrenamiento de hoy había terminado y me encargue de servirles una cena que había preparado yo misma para que recuperaran la energía. Después todos se fueron a descansar y yo lleve a Akamaru de paseo, ya que Kiba no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y yo me estaba quedando con él hasta que el entrenamiento terminara. Entonces me encontré con él._

* * *

**El entrenamiento me había dejado sin ni una gota de energía. Además, tuve que escapar antes de que a la entrenadora se le ocurriera prepararnos la cena y terminara intoxicándonos. De camino a casa, mire un parque que había cerca y pensé que, tal vez, podría descansar ahí un momento, antes de terminar desmayándome por falta de energía.**

**Me senté y respire profundo. Tenía que seguir, pero estaba completamente agotado y muerto de hambre. Pensé en comprar algo, pero cuando revise; no tenía ni un peso.**

-¿Estas bien?- **Escuche que me preguntaba una voz familiar.**

-Ah?... Sí ¿Por qué?- **Pregunte mirando hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz y vi a la entrenadora de Konoha.**

-E-Es que te vi y estabas un tanto pálido- **Respondió con rostro preocuado.**

-Estoy bien. Solo que el entrenamiento me dejo sin energía y hambriento.

-Ya veo. Paso lo mismo con mi equipo… ahh, creo que todavía tengo un poco de la comida que les prepare- **Dijo, logrando captar mi atención.**

-¿Comida?

-S-Sí. Prepare bastante, ya que pensé que terminarían muy hambrientos y necesitarían recuperar nutrientes y calorías. ¿Quieres?

-ehh?... ¿No te molesta?

-¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? No sería bueno desperdiciar comida.

-Pues, en ese caso. Creo que si me gustaría comer un poco- **Dije. Aunque, termine comiéndome todo. Estaba realmente bueno.**

_Parecía realmente hambriento- _Pensé que Riko les preparaba comida.

-ahh?... Lo hace, pero termina agregando suplementos alimenticios y se vuelve incomestible. La última vez, prácticamente nos intoxicamos.

-¿Qué?... ¿En serio?

-Sí. Tú cocinas bastante bien.

-eehhh?... ahh g-gracias… Mi m-madre me enseño.

-Ya veo, pero ¿no deberías estar en Konoha? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ya termino el entrenamiento de hoy y estaba paseando a Akamaru.

-Ehhh?... ¿T-Te refieres a-al p-perro?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-ahh… no es nada- **Dije intentando estar tranquilo, pero cuando vi al perro subirse a los brazos de ella; no pude más**- Ahora que recuerdo, tengo algo importante que hacer a-ahora, a-asique…

-Kagami-kun… ¿Te asustan los perros?

-ah… sí- **-Respondí mirando a otro lado.**

-¿Por qué?

-E-Eso… Fue cuando estaba en América y un perro me mordió.

-j…a… Ya veo…Jajajaja… Perdón... yo…

-Sí, sí. Muy gracioso que te muerdan ¿No?

-No es eso… Es que no pensé que tu generalizaras así.

-Ahhh?... ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Crees que todas las personas reaccionan igual?

-Eh?... Pues no, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo con los animales? No porque un perro te muerda, significa que todos lo harán.

-…Tal vez… Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber si me van a morder?

-Eso no lo sé, pero sé que Akamaru no te hará daño.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque lo conozco y confío en él.

-…

-Vamos. Inténtalo, te prometo que no te morderá.

-… Sí algo pasa, tendrás que hacer el almuerzo de todo el equipo.

-Bien. Trato hecho.

**Parecía bastante confiada y no le dio la más mínima importancia al hecho de preparar el almuerzo. Asique, pensé que podría tener razón.**

**Me volví a sentar en la banca, de la que me pare al ver al perro, y acerque mi mano lentamente. Cuando lo toque, no hizo nada y mientras lo acariciaba me percaté de que su pelaje era muy sedoso. Seguramente su dueño lo cuidaba muy bien.**

* * *

_Después de tocar a Akamaru y darse cuenta de que no le haría nada, su expresión se relajó y entonces desperté al pequeño animal recostado en mi regazo. Le di una galleta en forma de hueso a Kagami y Akamaru siguió el olor hasta la mano del N° 10 de Seirin se paró en dos patas en las piernas de Kagami y ladro esperando la galleta como premio. Cuando Kagami se dio cuenta, le dio la galleta; el animal la tomo, la comió y se recostó nuevamente, pero ahora en el regazo del pelirrojo, lamiendo las migas que aún quedaban en su mano._

-Está bien. Tú ganas, tienes razón; no todos los perros son iguales y me morderán.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos. Te acompaño a tu casa.

-ehh?... No, n-no e-es necesario, no t-te preo…

-¿Qué esperas? Vamos- _Dijo llevando a Akamaru en brazos._

_En el camino no hablamos y había mucho silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo. Antes de llegar, Akamaru despertó y Kagami lo bajo para que caminara. Llegamos a casa y el pequeño perro salto a mis brazos para entrar._

-ehh… Gracias por la comida y… lo demás- _Dijo acercándose a Akamaru_- Nos vemos, pequeño. Hasta pronto, Hyuuga-san.

-ehh?... No es necesario que me llames así. Hinata, es suficiente.

-Bien… Hinata- _Dijo Acariciando al animal en mis brazos, quien ladro en forma de despedida. Solo entonces me percate de la cercanía entre nosotros._

-H-Hasta l-luego, Kagami-kun- _Dije saliendo disparada al interior de la casa, impulsada por la vergüenza y el extraño temblor de mi cuerpo. Me pregunto que será esta sensación en mi estómago; como si algo revoloteara en el interior. Tal vez, es porque le di mi comida a Kagami y ahora soy yo la que tiene hambre. Tendré que preparar algo rápido por ahora…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Sí se les hace difícil entender algo, me dicen y yo se los explico.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Un nuevo sentimiento

¿Cómo avanzara el entrenamiento?

¿Qué será lo que le ocurre a Hinata?

¿Acaso Kuroko se percata de algo que Kagami aún no ha notado?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	14. Un nuevo sentimiento

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Un nuevo sentimiento

-Bien, tomen un descanso- **Dijo la entrenadora tocando el silbato.**

-Este entrenamiento sí que es agotador- **Comento Koganei-sempai**

-¿De dónde sacas balones como estos?- **Pregunté.**

-Algo seguro es que no los encuentras en ninguna tienda- **Dijo Izuki-sempai para luego, agregar una broma sobre los balones.**

-Izuki, cállate- **Reclamo el capitán.**

-De hecho existe una compañía que fabrica estos balones a pedido- **Señalo el padre de la entrenadora**- Se les conoce como un elemento muy útil para el entrenamiento. Fueron creados justamente para esta clase de entrenamiento…

* * *

Mientras, en Konoha…

_Estoy preocupada. Desde que hable con mi padre no he podido dejar de pensar en el entrenamiento de Seirin. Yo sé que ellos están más avanzados que nosotros, pero no creí que utilizarían "eso" tan pronto…_

-Flash back-

-One-chan, papá quiere hablar contigo. Te está esperando en la oficina.

-Iré de inmediato. Gracias, Hanabi…

-¿Me llamaste, padre?

-Sí, Hinata. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que gastes tu tiempo entrenando a ese equipo, creo que debes saber esto.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Me informaron que recientemente hubo un pedido de "balones H".

-Te refieres a los balones de entrenamiento que están hechos de una composición que aumenta su peso, pero mantiene la función; los denominados balones de hierro.

-Exacto. El pedido fue de tres "balones H" para basquetbol a nombre de Aida Kagetora.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Si prestas atención, te darás cuenta de la diferencia entre tu equipo y un equipo como Seirin. No tienen posibilidad de ganar.

-Te equivocas. Yo conozco la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos, pero siempre tendremos una posibilidad ganar si no nos rendimos…

-Fin flash back-

_Están progresando mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. Nosotros estamos aún muy lejos de poder utilizar los "balones H". Tendré que encontrar otros métodos para poder compensar la diferencia física…_

-Hinata ¿estás bien?

-ah? Sí, estoy bien Sakura.

-Pero si te hemos estado hablando y no has prestado la más mínima atención ¿Cómo dices que estás bien?

-Lo siento, Ino. Es que estaba pensando que el programa de entrenamiento que tenemos no será suficiente.

-Parece que lo único en lo que piensas es en eso- _Reclamó la castaña._

-Tenten tiene razón. En primer lugar no debiste aceptar volver a ser la entrenadora después de lo que paso- _La Yamanaka aún seguía molesta por lo que había ocurrido y no perdía oportunidad de mencionarlo._

-No exageres Ino. Eso es algo que ella tenía que decidir- _Sakura tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero creía que era algo que yo debía resolver. La verdad, es que le agradecía por eso._

-¿Exagerar? Estoy diciendo lo que pienso. Tú no tienes preocupación por Hinata, frentota.

-Claro que me preocupo por ella. Por eso creo que no debes meterte, Ino-cerda.

-Vamos chicas, no pelen- _Aunque siempre intento evitar que discutan, muy pocas veces resulta._

-Por cierto Hinata. Me preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que los chicos se enteraron de lo que paso con Hiashi?- _Me cuestiono Tenten._

-Eso es cierto, nosotras apenas nos enteramos por Hanabi- _Lo que decía Ino era verdad. No quise hablar sobre lo que había pasado y trate de evitar el tema, pero a Hanabi se le ocurrió hablar sobre lo que paso con mi padre con ellas reclamando que él era un insensible conmigo._

-y tú nos pediste que no se lo dijéramos a nadie- _Continuo Sakura._

-P-Pues… eso… Kagami-kun escucho la conversación y se lo menciono a los demás.

-¿Kagami?- _Pregunto Tenten confundida._

-Es un miembro del equipo de Seirin.

-Vaya vaya. No pensé que te llevaras tan bien con los chicos, Hinata- _Comento la pelirrubia._

-eh?... No, yo no…

-¿Acaso han hablado de algo que no se refiera a basquetbol?- _Interrogo la Haruno._

-… Pues, eso creo…

-¡¿Qué?!- _Pregunto o, más bien, grito la pelirrosa._

-¡¿En serio?!- _Continuo Tenten_

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué hablaron?- _Termino la Yamanaka._

-S-solo nos encontramos en el parque y… él no s-se veía bien. Dijo que era por el entrenamiento y…

* * *

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- _Cuestiono la castaña._

-S-Sí

-Que romántico- _Comento Ino._

-¿R-Romanti-tico?

-¿Qué sentiste?- _Interrogo Sakura._

-…Pues, no estoy segura

-Entonces, te gusta- _Menciono Ino. Aunque yo no entendí cómo llego a esa conclusión._

-Eso no es cierto. Y-Yo no…

-¿No te agrada?- _Pregunto la Haruno._

-Sí, p-pero gustar es…

-Vamos Hina-chan, relájate. Es normal que te guste- _Comento Tenten interrumpiéndome._

-Pero…

-No te preocupes. Nosotras te ayudaremos- _Dijo la pelirrubia. Lo que lejos de aliviarme, me inquieto. Jamás he comprendido las ideas de Ino._

-ehh?... ¿Qué harán?

-Ya verás- _Finalizo la Yamanaka. Entonces, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me llevo a preguntarme, si todo esto acabaría bien- _Después de todo, lo prometiste…

* * *

En el bosque con Kagetora y Seirin…

-No está mal, pero no es suficiente- **Comento la entrenadora.**

-Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy, pero recuerden que mañana no descansaran hasta que consigan hacerlo perfectamente- **Concluyo su padre.**

-Sí- **Respondimos para, luego, ir a ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa.**

* * *

-Kagami-kun.

-¿Qué pasa, Kuroko?

-¿Estas bien?- **Interrogo preocupado.**

-Sí ¿por qué preguntas?

-Por N° 2…- **Dijo señalando al pequeño animal que estaba jugando con mis cosas.**

-Ah… Sí, está bien. Mientras no me muerda, puede hacer lo que quiera.

-… ¿Paso algo para que comenzaras a pensar así?- **Cuestiono confundido, seguramente, por mi respuesta.**

-Eso creo. Me encontré con la entrenadora de Konoha el otro día y ella me explico que no porque aquel perro me mordiera, significaba que todos lo harían. Eso es todo.

-Ya veo. Te llevas bien con ella ¿No?- **Comento mientras ordenaba sus cosas.**

-eh? Pues, lo normal ¿Por qué?

-Nosotros te dijimos lo mismo muchas veces, pero solo ahora lo entendiste

-…No había pensado en eso.

-No es extraño, viniendo de ti. Kagami-kun

-Kuroko Teme…

-Sin embargo, me pregunto qué clase de método utilizo para explicarte.

-…

* * *

**Ahora que lo pienso. Es cierto que todos siempre me decían que estaba exagerando cuando salía arrancando de N°2. En especial Kuroko, que me perseguía con el perro en brazos reclamando que estaba siendo muy cruel y que el animal era lindo y no me haría daño. Entonces ¿Por qué demonios solo ahora lo comprendí? Tal vez fue porque cuando me acerque a ese perro, él estaba durmiendo o, tal vez, fue porque estaba muy agotado para salir corriendo, o porque ella me contagio su confianza en que aquel perro no era agresivo o, simplemente, porque me canse de huir.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Sí se les hace difícil entender algo, me dicen y yo se los explico.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… ¿Fiesta?

¿Qué será lo que le ocurre a Kagami?

¿Qué planea hacer Ino?

¿Las clasificatorias comienzan?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	15. ¿Fiesta?

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

¿Fiesta?

-Chicos acérquense. Necesito hablar con ustedes- _Dije cuando los vi salir del camarín. El entrenamiento había terminado hace poco y todos se fueron a duchar y cambiar._

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?- _Me pregunto Naruto._

-Ya se ha decidido el orden de los partidos preliminares del Interescolar, Shikamaru.

-Sí. Saque copia antes de venir a entrenar- _Comento el capitán mientras repartía la cuadrilla con los partidos que tendríamos para, luego, comenzar a explicar en qué consistía- _Las preliminares funcionan como un torneo. Tokio cuenta con bloques de la "A" a la "D", el ganador de cada bloque va a jugar en el campeonato de la liga. Los mejores tres equipos en la liga van a los nacionales.

-Como pueden ver, tan solo los preliminares son desgastantes. El entrenamiento que han hecho hasta ahora les ayudara, pero no será suficiente. Desde mañana agregaremos ejercicios para fortalecer las caderas y piernas, además de aumentar los ejercicios de resistencia.

-este mes será largo y agotador- _Menciono Kiba acompañado de Akamaru._

-estoy listo. Voy a mostrar el poder de la juventud- _Dijo Lee emocionado_.

-recuerden que si perdemos un partido, estaremos fuera- _Recordé._

-Hmp. No hay problema- _Comento el Uchiha._

-estoy listo, de veras- _Dijo entusiasmado Naruto._

-Cierto. Tenemos que derrotar a Seirin, no podemos perder- _Menciono Neji._

-Sería molesto si algo llega a pasar. Asique preparare una que otra estrategia contra los equipos que puedan darnos más problemas- _Señalo Shikamaru._

* * *

Mientras, en Seirin…

-Por lo que pude notar, los primeros oponentes no serán gran problema. Sin embargo, es importante que no se confíen- **Dijo la entrenadora**- Tenemos un mes antes de que comiencen los preliminares, vamos a aprovecharlo todo lo posible.

-Sí- **Respondimos mientras Mitobe-sempai asentía e Izuki-sempai así una broma sobre la comida y el capitán lo hacía callar.**

-Oye, Kagami. Has estado actuando extraño últimamente ¿Estás bien?- **Pregunto Izuki-sempai de pronto.**

-¿Actuando extraño?- **Repetí confundido. Ahora que lo pienso Kuroko también lo había mencionado.**

-Cierto- **Dijo Hyuuga-sempai comenzado a explicar el por qué de su comentario**- Has estado comiendo menos de lo normal (aunque sigue siendo demasiado) y sobre todo…

-¡Has estado jugando con N°2!- **Terminaron todos en coro mientras Mitobe-sempai asentía y Kuroko me volvía a reclamar.**

- ¿Ves, Kagami-kun? Te dije que esa clase de cambios de actitud repentinos no son normales.

-No sé de qué hablan. Estoy igual que siempre.

-¿Igual que siempre? Hace tiempo atrás, salías arrancando solo al escuchar a N°2 ladrar, mientras que ahora lo tienes en brazos como si fuera tu mascota de toda la vida- **Repuso Koganei-sempai, notoriamente confundido.**

-¿No son ustedes los que siempre reclamaban que estaba exagerando?

-Exacto. Eso es lo más extraño- **Dijo Tsuchida-sempai.**

-¿Qué?

-Todos te dijimos que no tenías que preocuparte, puesto que N°2 no es un perro agresivo- **Comenzó a explicar Furihata.**

-Sin embargo, nunca hiciste caso- **Continuo Fukuda.**

-¿Cómo es que, de pronto, tu miedo a los perros desaparece de la nada?- **Termino Kawahara.**

-…

-Al parecer tuvo que ver con la entrenadora de Konoha- **Dijo Kuroko después de que no obtuvieran repuesta de mí. Realmente, no sabía que decir.**

-¡¿La entrenadora de Konoha?!...

* * *

Al día siguiente, en Konoha…

-Ino ¿Crees que funcione?

-Claro que va a funcionar, Sakura.

-No creo que a Hinata le agrade la idea.

-Pero, Tenten, sabes que si no lo hacemos así Hinata y él probablemente no volverán a hablar de otra cosa que no sea basquetbol.

-Supongo… Pero…

-Yo lo hare.

-Sakura ¿estás segura?

-Sí, Tenten. Me preguntaba cómo terminaría Hinata y los demás en caso de que no consiguieran pasar las preliminares, ahora creo que la idea de Ino los podrá animar si las cosas no salen como quisiéramos.

-Ya veo. Si todo resulta bien, servirá para que recarguen energías para los partidos más difíciles… Bien, ayudare.

-Entonces, está decidido. Sakura se encargara de conseguir un lugar, Tenten de la comida y yo de la decoración. Cuando acaben los preliminares, tendremos fiesta.

* * *

Seirin, en la segunda ronda de las preliminares…

**El primer partido no fue problema. Incluso ahora, tenemos una gran ventaja y Kuroko ni yo hemos jugado. Sin embargo, los próximos partidos no serán iguales. En la cuarta ronda enfrentaremos un equipo que, según la entrenadora, es bastante fuerte y podría darnos problemas, aunque el mayor problema vendrá en el campeonato de la liga.**

* * *

Konoha, en la tercera ronda de las preliminares…

_Los primeros partidos no fueron muy difíciles. Si se comparaban con los partidos contra Seirin, no había forma en que perdiéramos. Sin embargo, este partido estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Hoy jugábamos contra Kirisaki daiichi. Aunque sabía que no era un rival simple, no esperaba que utilizaran un juego sucio tan descaradamente. Eso no era todo, ya que la telaraña que utilizaba el capitán era increíble, pero eso no nos vencería._

-Bien. Recuerden que para que funcione, deben estar completamente coordinados. Naruto, debes contenerte. Si actúas de forma imprudente, la situación solo empeorara.

-Ya se, de veras.

-Asegúrense de tener cuidado- _Les recordé, no sería bueno que alguien terminara lesionado- _Les daremos un poco de su propia medicina...

_Al ver la situación, pensé que Shikamaru podría utilizar una técnica similar. A diferencia de la telaraña de Kirisaki, la técnica de Shikamaru funcionaria con todos los miembros del equipo, ya que, aún cuando no todos podían llegar a predecir la trayectoria de los pases como el capitán, todos ellos se conocían perfectamente y con solo mirarse sabían que hacer. También, esta técnica serviría para sorprender y pasar al capitán del equipo contrario. Después de eso, Naruto y Sasuke terminaron, con un buen trabajo en conjunto, el partido._

-87 – 83, Konoha…

_Al término del encuentro, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía desarrollar las habilidades individuales de todo el equipo lo más pronto posible. Por lo que, la ayuda de alguien que supiera más del tema sería muy útil. Tal vez, podría pedirle a él que los reúna…_

-Sasuke. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Hmp ¿Es sobre el entrenamiento?

-Sí. Ahora mismo el desarrollar las habilidades de cada uno ayudaría bastante. Asique me gustaría poder hablar con tu hermano para pedirle un favor.

-Llego hace poco y no sé cuánto tiempo se quede, pero mañana estará libre ¿puedes pasar en la tarde?

-Sí, está bien. Gracias Sasuke

-Hmp. Quieres que reúna a "Akatsuki" ¿cierto?

-Así es. Ellos nos pueden ayudar mucho…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 

Comunico que desde hoy, actualizare los día miércoles, ya que, por problemas de conexión, es el día que se me hace más fácil publicar...

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Akatsuki

¿Qué o quiénes son Akatsuki?

¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta?

¿Cómo ayudaran al equipo?

¿Quiénes irán al campeonato de la liga?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	16. Akatsuki

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste… Me disculpo por la tardanza...

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Akatsuki

_Hoy he tratado de modificar nuestro plan de entrenamiento para crear un espacio en el que todos los miembros del equipo puedan enfocarse en ejercicios más individuales,pero no he conseguido terminar aún. Espero que después de hablar con él pueda acabar._

_Estoy a, aproximadamente, una cuadra de la casa de los Uchiha. Camino lentamente, recordando cuando mi madre me hablaba de Akatsuki._

* * *

-Flash back-

-Mamá ¿Para quién son estos uniformes?- _Le pregunte curiosa a mi madre, mientras miraba con atención ropa y artículos deportivos. Entre las cosas habían zapatillas, sudaderas, un traje de natación, un par de patines, balones de basquetbol y futbol, pelotas de tenis y beisbol, además de los bates._

-Son de Akatsuki- _Respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa._

-¿Qué es eso?

-Akatsuki es un grupo que reúne a los mejores deportistas en diferentes áreas.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tan buenos son?

-Mucho. Todos han participado en torneos y campeonatos, aunque aún son muy jóvenes.

-Increíble. ¿Tienes que entregarles todo esto?

-Así es. ¿Por qué?

-¿P-puedo ir contigo?

-Claro. No hay problema…

-Fin flash back-

* * *

_En aquel entonces, sabía muy poco sobre deportes, pero después de conocer a akatsuki, eso cambio. Aprendí mucho, de hecho, eso es lo que me permite ser la entrenadora de Konoha. Sin embargo, jamás pensé que llegaría a necesitar de su ayuda._

-Hola Hinata, te estaba esperando- _Dijo Itachi, apareciendo por la puerta antes de que yo pudiera tocar._

-Buenas tardes, Itachi-san. Me alegra que pueda recibirme.

-Vaya… tu siempre tan formal… Ven, sígueme- _Me llevo a través de unos pasillos hasta la sala principal._

-Sasuke me contó que te convertiste en la entrenadora del equipo.

-Así es. Es respecto a eso que necesito su ayuda, Itachi-san.

-Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

-En estos momentos el equipo ha progresado mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, después de enfrentar a Seirin y ver sus partidos contra la "Generación de los milagros", me percaté de que ellos también tiene un duro entrenamiento y mejoran constantemente. Por ello, necesitamos revelar el estilo de cada uno lo más pronto posible. Sería de gran ayuda que Akatsuki los guiara.

-Al parecer, se están tomando todo esto en serio. Aunque ya me había percatado al ver a Sasuke tan interesado en los entrenamientos… Pero, juntar a Akatsuki…

-E-Entiendo que por sus horarios es difícil conseguir que todos se junten, pe-pero si tan solo la mitad pudiera…

-Bien, en ese caso, me encargare de hablar con ellos y te avisare en cuanto tenga una respuesta. Aunque no te puedo prometer nada…

-No se preocupe, eso es lo único que pido. Gracias Itachi-san…

* * *

En Seirin…

**Las clasificatorias terminaron y, dentro de poco, se conocerían los oponentes de la liga. No fue problema llegar hasta aquí, lo más difícil comenzaría ahora. Sin embargo, después de tantos partidos, el cansancio era inevitable. Para nuestra desgracia, eso no afectaba a la entrenadora…**

-¡10 vueltas a la cancha!- **Se escuchó, seguido de un fuerte pitazo.**

-Oye, no seas así. Ni siquiera nos dejas disfrutar el llegar a la liga final- **Reclamó Koganei-sempai, agotado del intensivo entrenamiento.**

-¿Qué? ¿25 vueltas?...

-Bien, ya escucharon. 10 vueltas, muévanse- **Ordeno el capitán, repentinamente motivado por el cometario de la entrenadora y siendo seguido por los demás miembros del equipo.**

-Kagami-kun…

-Eh? Ahhhhhhh! ¿Pero qué…?- **Eso me trajo recuerdos, hacía mucho desde la última vez que Kuroko me sorprendía así.**

-Ellos también pasaron.

-ah? ¿Hablas de Konoha?

-Sí.

-Ya lo sé. Aunque era de esperarse.

-Tendremos un buen partido.

-Así parece…

-Chicos, vengan. Tengo que darles una noticia- **Dijo, de pronto, la entrenadora.**

-Han hecho un buen trabajo. Asique, para celebrar el quedar en el campeonato de la liga, ¡iremos a una fiesta!

-¿a una fiesta?- **Pregunte confundido.**

-Al parecer algunas chicas de Konoha se encargaron de preparar una fiesta ya que su equipo también paso a la liga e invitaron a gran parte de los que participaran- **Explico la entrenadora, seguida del capitán.**

-Realmente no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, pero al menos servirá para relajarnos un poco.

-¿Cuándo es?- **Pregunto Kuroko, recordándonos a todos que todavía se encontraba aquí.**

-Mañana a las 8:00 hrs. Asique, prepárense...

Al día siguiente, con Hinata…

-Pero ¿Cómo es que organizaron una fiesta en Konoha?- _Pregunte sin comprender como hicieron eso._

-Eso fue fácil…

* * *

-flash back-

-¡Sírveme más!

-Claro, Tsunade-sama. Entonces, no hay problema con hacer la fiesta aquí ¿cierto?

-C-Claro que no… ¡Hip!... Porque ha-habría un problema… ¡Hip!... pueden hacer todo l-lo que quieran… ¡Hip!... S-solo asegúrense de que quede t-todo tal como estaba… ¡Hip!... ¿O-Oiste Sakura?

-Claro. No se preocupe, Me asegurare de que todo quede en su lugar…

-Fin flash back-

* * *

-Sakura se encargó de poder realizar la fiesta allí, ya que, es un lugar grande y tendremos muchos invitados- _Dijo la Yamanaka sonriente._

-Ino, no se puede hacer una fiesta tan repentinamente.

-Hinata ¿Quién te dijo que es repentino?- _Comento de pronto Tenten._

-Eh?- _¿Acaso lo habían planeado desde antes?_

-Lo hemos preparado desde hace mucho- _Menciono Sakura._

-Yo ya me encargue de dejar todo listo, solo falta llevar la comida- _Dijo Ino._

-Yo me encargare de eso, pero primero debemos vestirnos- _Menciono Tenten._

-Y-Yo no…

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, tu vestido está esperándote- _Dijo la pelirrubia._

-¿Ve-Vestido?- _Pronuncie confundida._

-Exactamente-_ Confirmo la Haruno._

-Bien, yo me encargare de los accesorios- _Anuncio la castaña._

-Yo del maquillaje- _Comento la pelirrosa._

-¿Qué? Claro que no, yo me encargo del maquillaje- _Reclamo la Yamanaka._

-Ehhh? Yo lo dije primero…- _Continuo Sakura._

-Chicas, por favor. Si no tengo más opción que ir, al menos dejen que yo me arregle…

_No puedo creer que me hagan hacer esto en un momento como este. Justo acababa de recibir la plantilla con los partidos que tendríamos. Tendremos enfrentamientos contra la "Generación de los milagros", contra Suna,y también con equipos muy fuertes que tienen experiencia en los campeonatos; como Seiho y Senshinkan. Además, si llegamos a final, jugaremos contra Seirin. No comprendo en qué estaban pensando cuando decidieron hacer una fiesta ahora, realmente no creo que resulte bien..._

-No puedo creerlo. Hinata, te ves hermosa...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 

Lamento la tardanza, tuve ciertos problemas personales y no tuve tiempo para escribir, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Complicaciones sentimentales

¿Qué decidirá Akatsuki?

¿Quienes asistirán a la fiesta?

El campeonato de la liga comienza!...

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	17. Complicaciones sentimentales

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Complicaciones sentimentales

-No puedo creerlo. Hinata, te ves hermosa- _Dijo Ino, saltando por toda la habitación._

-No es pa-para tanto.

-¿Acaso no te has mirado en el espejo?-_ Comento Tenten._

-Sabía que si te arreglabas un poco, te verías increíble- _Menciono Sakura mientras sonreía._

-Gra-Gracias, chicas…

_Después de arreglarnos, nos fuimos a Konoha. Utilizamos el salón de eventos, ya que era el más grande, y yo termine encargándome de los demás detalles. Aunque gran parte de la comida eran básicamente bocadillos y no había nada demasiado elaborado, Tenten apareció de la nada con grandes bolsas de comida. Sin embargo, ella realmente no tenía idea de cómo cocinar y yo termine de cocinera en medio de la fiesta._

-Gracias Hina-chan. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti- _Dijo Tenten mientras me abrazaba con fuerza._

-No es nada, pero por favor no me abrases tan fuer-te…

-Ah. Jejejejeje… Perdón…

-No entiendo cómo es que trajeron toda esta comida y no pensaron en cómo cocinarla…

-Era responsabilidad de Tenten- _Menciono la Yamanaka, delegando la culpa completamente._

-Oye… Encargarse de traer la comida es una cosa, pero cocinarla es otra...-_ Reclamo la castaña._

-Chicas… ¿Qué hacen aquí? El lugar se está llenando. Traigan las cosas, rápido- _Dijo la Haruno apareciendo por la puerta…_

* * *

**No tenía pensado ir a la dichosa fiesta, pero en algún punto, se convirtió en una actividad del club. Aunque aun no entiendo el porqué. Sin embargo, ya no tenía muchas opciones y no tenía ánimos para reclamarle a la entrenadora, asique termine yendo de todos modos.**

-Vaya, no está nada mal- **Comento Koganei-sempai.**

-Cierto. Como solo lo prepararon unas cuantas chicas, creí que no sería gran cosa- **Siguió el capitán.**

-Voy a aprovechar para comer algo- **Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la comida.**

-Kagami-kun

-¿Qué?- **Le pregunte a Kuroko después de casi-ahogarme con un trozo de carne.**

-Asegúrate de dejar algo de comida para las demás personas, por favor.

-Sí, sí. Ya sé.

-Vamos Hinata, ven- **Se escuchó desde la cocina.**

**-**Pero todavía hay mucho que hacer.

-Es hora de brindar, no te puedes quedar aquí.

-Pe-Pero...

-Por favor, Hina-chan. No te vas a quedar en la cocina toda la fiesta, cuando te ves así.

* * *

-Hola a todos... Agradecemos que pudieran asistir y queremos que nos acompañen en un brindis.

-Celebrando el paso al campeonato de la liga y por los partidos que vendrán.

-Sabemos que Konoha está comenzando, pero tenemos gran confianza en los jugadores y, sobretodo, en la entrenadora del equipo. Asique...

-¡Salud!...

* * *

**No había visto a ninguna chica tan hermosa, hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera me había interesado en las mujeres, no me había relacionado con alguna, fuera de Alex y la entrenadora. Sin embargo, ahora era distinto. No me di ni cuenta, cuando ya había llegado a su lado.**

-Tú cocinaste, ¿Cierto?

-Kagami-kun… Así es ¿Cómo supiste?

-Me recordó la comida que me diste en el parque.

-Ya veo...

-Hinataaa!. Perdón, pero la comida se está acabando y...- **Apareció corriendo una chica castaña.**

**-**Está bien Tenten, ya voy- **Le dijo para, luego, voltear en mi dirección-** Disculpa, Kagami. Nos vemos...

- Te acompaño.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Yo te ayudo a cocinar.

-Pe-Pero eso no es nece-necesario, yo puedo hacerlo. Ade-Además tu eres un invitado y...

-Vamos, de una vez.

* * *

_No entendía lo que ocurría. Porqué me estaba ayudando, cuando el debería estar disfrutando la fiesta. Además, Cómo aprendió a cocinar. No había conocido a ningún chico que cocinara tan bien._

-Kagami ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?

-Eh?... Nadie, aprendí porque vivo solo.

-¿Vives solo?

-Sí. Se suponía que mi viejo se quedaría conmigo, pero termino volviendo a América de emergencia.

-Entiendo… Hace mucho que no voy al extranjero… Solía hacerlo bastante en las vacaciones con mi madre. Me gustaría salir como antes otra vez.

-¿Por qué no? Todavía puedes ir.

-Podría, pero no sería lo mismo si voy sola.

-¿Acaso tu madre está muy ocupada?

-No… Ella murió de cáncer… hace dos años…

-…

-Pero tal vez consiga convencer a mi padre o a mi tía para que me acompañen.

_A Kagami pareció sorprenderle que mi madre hubiera muerto. Después menciono que la suya se había marchado cuando el cumplió un año, asique no sabía exactamente como me sentiría, pero si a su padre le pasara algo seguramente no sabría que hacer…_

-Eres más fuerte de lo que parece.

-¿Qué?...

-Yo no podría mencionar el tema con una sonrisa.

-E-Eso… Es porque tengo a muchas personas que me han ayudado. Además, creo que mi madre, de una u otra forma, siempre me acompaña.

-En el parque, mencionaste que ella te enseño a cocinar ¿No?

-Sí. Aunque ella era mucho mejor cocinera… Bien, parece que eso será suficiente… Gracias Kagami.

-No importa, mientras pueda hacerme una gran hamburguesa.

-Eh?…- _Al parecer él estaba muy concentrado en su hamburguesa, cuando recibí una llamada._

-¿Aló?

-Hola, Hinata-chan.

-¡Itachi-san! ¿Ocurre algo?

-Al parecer, eres una chica con suerte.

-Eh? ¿A que se refiere?

-Jajajaja... Los miembros de Akatsuki estarán de vacaciones la próxima semana.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. No será mucho tiempo, pero estarán todos y están muy interesados en poder ayudarte a ti y al equipo.

-Gracias Itachi-san. Eso será de gran ayuda.

-No hay problema. Nos juntaremos mañana en la tarde en mi casa para ordenar todo.

-Bien. Llevare los videos de los partidos de nuestro equipo y los de nuestros oponentes...

_Estaba tan contenta por haber conseguido la ayuda de Akatsuki, que no me percate de lo que Kagami hacía. No sé cómo consiguió hacer una hamburguesa de ese tamaño, o peor aún, no entiendo como se la comió, y tan rápido que la migas cayeron y quedaron en toda su ropa y algunas en su rosto. Cuando se volteó, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, puesto que pude percatarme que su mejilla derecha quedo manchada con el kétchup y la mayonesa._

* * *

**Intenté por todos los medios de concentrarme en la hamburguesa e ignorar a la chica a mi lado, pero se me hizo imposible. En especial, por ese maldito vestido que la hacía ver tan bien. Al contestar su celular, ella parecía muy interesada en la conversación. Habría prestado más atención, pero mi ojos se seguían centrando en su cuerpo. Su largo cabello negro azulado caía por sus hombros y combinaba perfectamente con su vestido azul marino que terminaba casi en sus rodillas. Sus ojos perlados brillaban de una forma que no se podría explicar, al parecer recibió buenas noticias, pues su alegría se notaba a kilómetros.**

**Al mirarme sonrió y cuando me volteé pude escuchar una pequeña risa. Sabía que se reía de mí, aunque no sabía el porqué y no me interesaba, solo quería seguir oyéndola reír.**

- Realmente tenías hambre ¿no?- **Dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba una servilleta.**

**-**... eh? Sí...- **Al principio no entendí, pero cuando comenzó al limpiarme el rostro comprendí.**

**-** Ya está- **Menciono al terminar, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sin embargo, yo no tenía pensado dejarla aún. Antes de que pudiera marcharse, la tome del brazo y la jale hacía mí- **Ehhh?... Kagami... ¿Ocurre alg...?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 

Lo prometido es deuda… Aquí esta y no volverá a retrasarse...

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… El campeonato de la liga

El campeonato de la liga comienza!

¿Qué ocurrió entre Kagami y Hinata?

¿Cómo acabo la fiesta?

¿Cuál fue el resultado de la ayuda de Akatsuki?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	18. El campeonato de la liga

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

El campeonato de la liga

**- **Ehhh?... Kagami... ¿Ocurre alg...?...- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Kagami está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué yo no hago nada para evitarlo?_

* * *

_Estaba lista para ir a buscar a todos los miembros del equipo y, así, poder avisarles que comenzaríamos a entrenar con Akatsuki. Vi a Kagami con migas y una mancha de Kétchup en el rostro, por lo que fui a limpiarlo. Cuando termine me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de poder dar una paso, me jalaron y luego sentí… Un beso, mi primer beso._

_No sé exactamente como ocurrió ni el porqué, pero puedo asegurar que este calor en mis labios es por un beso. Kagami me está besando y no sé qué hacer. Ni tampoco entiendo porqué ahora estoy profundizando el beso en vez de apartar a Kagami lejos de mí. Aunque al comienzo fue un beso simple, dulce y, sobre todo, inexperto, pero cuando lo correspondí, se volvió más intenso. Era como si muchos sentimientos y emociones se mostraran con él. Nos separamos por falta de aire y mi rostro se llenó de un color rojo que ardía en mis mejillas. Desvié la mirada avergonzada y me aparte. Al parecer, Kagami iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Aomine apareció abriendo la puerta de golpe._

* * *

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienen tanta comida aquí y no la llevan a la mesa?- _Dijo mientras se comía una de las hamburguesas que Kagami se había preparado._

-Oye, Teme. Eso es mío- _Menciono el pelirrojo molesto._

-Entonces eres tú el que se estaba quedando aquí para comerse todo ¿No?- _Comento con una sonrisa que me provocó un escalofrío- Con razón no aparecía nunca la comida._

-E-Eso no es cierto. Ka-Kagami me estaba ayudando a cocinar y…-_ Aomine me miro de forma extraña y se acercó. Eso y el recordar el reciente beso, provocó que mi capacidad de habla desapareciera al tiempo que la vergüenza regresaba._

-Pero si es la entrenadora de Konoha- _Dijo el peliazul mientras se acercaba un más_- Je. No recordaba que tuvieras esas curvas.

-EEEhhh?

-Si no dejas de molestar a Hinata, Teme. No podrás jugar en la liga- _Menciono Kagami, apareciendo entre Aomine y yo._

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Acaso me estas amenazando? ¿Y quién te dijo que la estaba molestando?

-Es obvio que la estas incomodando.

-Ella no ha dicho nada de eso. Además ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción? ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-¿Qué dijiste? Claro que no estoy celoso.

-En ese caso, no será un problema que hable con ella.

-Eh? ¿De qué van a hablar?

-Eso no te incumbe o… ¿Eres su novio para meterte?

-…No, pero ella no...

-Hooooola Hinata. De casualidad ¿Preparaste algo de Ramen para mí?- _Pregunto Naruto apareciendo e interrumpiendo la discusión entre Kagami y Aomine._

-Cla-Claro, Naruto. Ven, te serviré en seguida.

-Gracias, Hina-chan. Eres la mejor- _Dijo lleno de alegría y con una gran sonrisa._

-Hola Kagami. Tenten me dijo que viniste a ayudar a Hinata a cocinar- _Menciono el pelirrubio, al dirigirse al 10 de Seirin, mientras esperaba que le sirviera su querido Ramen- Eso es bueno, pero no me parece muy bien, que te quedes a solas con ella._

-Cierto Kagamichi. ¿Qué planeabas hacerle a la pobre chica?- _Dijo Kise, entrando junto al resto de la generación de los milagros y Konoha._

-Lo peor, es que en vez de que venga alguien que sea responsable a encargarse de la situación. Viene Aomine, quien solo continuara con el problema.

-¿Qué dijiste Midorima? Yo no he hecho nada.

-Aún…- _Comento Kuroko apareciendo de pronto y asustándolos a todos._

-Sí me entero que le hicieron algo a mi prima…- _En ese momento, todos sintieron como el aura de Neji cambiaba y se volvía increíblemente aterradora. Entonces Tenten, Ino y Sakura entraron, preocupadas por lo que ocurría-… _O que piensan en hacerle algo…

-Vamos Neji. No te preocupes tanto. Hinata está perfectamente bien- _Dijo la castaña, intentando calmarlo._

-Kagachin. No pensé que fueras tan pervertido como Aomichin- _Menciono Murasakibara, mientras comía un dulce._

-Eh?

-Yo tampoco te recordaba así, Taiga- _Comento Himuro._

-Yo no soy como este imbécil- _Reclamo Kagami, molesto porque lo compararan con Aomine._

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, tengan cuidado con lo que hacen- _Dijo Kiba._

-En especial, si involucra a Hinata- _Comento Lee._

-No crean que vamos a dejar que le hagan algo a nuestra entrenadora, y a quedarnos sin hacer nada- _Menciono Sasuke._

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? ¿Paso algo? Estás roja- _Me interrogo el Uzumaki, al terminar su Ramen._

-Eh? Estoy bien, no pasa nada Naruto- _Solo me besaron, pero no puedo decirlo, porque Kagami terminaría en muchos problemas, ya que Neji es muy sobreprotector y, sobre todo, porque siento que terminare desmallándome de la vergüenza antes de poder mencionar un sola palabra sobre el tema-_ No te preocupes.

-Bien. Por ahora no habrá problemas, pero tengan en cuenta que si algo pasa con ella, se las verán con todo el equipo ¿Entendido?- _Pregunto el capitán de Konoha._

-Sí- _Dijeron al tiempo, Kagami y Aomine._

-No se preocupen. Yo me encargare personalmente de que no ocurra nada que pueda afectar la participación en la liga. No sería bueno que ocurriera algún "accidente" ahora- _Comento Akashi con una sonrisa y un aura que preocupo a todos los que nos encontrábamos allí. Lo mejor sería hacer algo para quitar la tensión que se sentía. Entonces recordé la llamada de Itachi._

- Shikamaru. Podrías hacerme el favor de acompañarme. Necesito hablar contigo y el equipo sobre el entrenamiento.

-Claro... Bien, ya escucharon. Vamos.

-Sí- _Respondieron al escuchar la orden del capitán. Al salir pude escuchar como comenzaba una discusión entre Aomine y Kise, a la cual, se fueron uniendo todos los que se encontraban allí, uno por uno._

* * *

-¿Akatsuki? ¿Qué demonios es eso?- _Pregunto Kiba confundido._

-A-kat-su-ki... ¿Acaso tu hermano no estaba en ese grupo, Sasuke?- _Recordó Naruto._

-Hmp. Sí, es un grupo que reúne a grandes deportistas- _Explico el Uchiha._

-Así que ellos nos van a entrenar- _Menciono Neji._

-¿En qué nos ayudaran, Hinata?- _Pregunto Lee._

-Les ayudaran a encontrar el estilo propio de cada uno, así podremos utilizar técnicas más elaboradas.

-Pues, eso será muy útil- _Comento Shikamaru._

-Mañana me juntare con Itachi-san y los demás para organizar todo...

* * *

Dos semanas después...

-Bien chicos. Esperamos que nuestra ayuda les haya servido- _Dijo Itachi, cuando estábamos llegando al recinto en que se realizaría el campeonato de la liga._

-Hoy los estaremos viendo con atención, hum- _Menciono Deidara._

-Gracias chicos, nos han ayudado muchísimo- _Dije con una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

-Es un placer ayudarte, Hinata- _Comento Sasori, haciendo que me sonrojara._

-Ahora tendrán que ganar- _Dijo Nagato._

-Eso haremos- _Menciono Sasuke._

-Los estaremos apoyando- _Comento Konan._

-No se preocupen vamos a dar todo y a ganar, de veras- _Dijo Naruto entusiasmado, seguido de la orden del capitán._

-Vamos Konoha...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Obstáculos amorosos

¿Qué piensa Kagami sobre lo que paso?

¿A qué conclusión llegan él y Hinata?

¿El basquetbol y la liga se interponen?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	19. Obstáculos amorosos

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Obstáculos amorosos

_El partido comenzó. Nuestros oponentes eran uno de los tres reyes de Tokio; Seiho. Cuando vi los partidos pasados de Seirin, pude percatarme de la gran fuerza de este equipo que utiliza movimientos antiguos de artes marciales. Algunos de sus miembros ya no estaban, pero Tsugawa, quien tenía mucho interés en volver a enfrentarse a Kuroko, estaba bastante animado y no tenía intención de perder. Sin embargo, nosotros también tenemos nuestra venganza pendiente y no vamos a parar hasta conseguirla._

* * *

-Alíniense… Aquí comienza el partido entre Seiho y Konoha…

_El partido comenzó a favor nuestro, pero no continuo así por mucho tiempo. Ellos corrigieron sus hábitos, para que lo ocurrido con Seirin no se repitiera y, aunque intentamos sorprenderlos con un ataque rápido, ya se encontraban marcando a todo el equipo. Repentinamente, el primer cuarto se volvió un juego sumamente lento y pausado, ya que nuestro equipo es principalmente ofensivo, se volvió muy complejo manejar a este oponente y retomar el ritmo del juego. Al final del primer cuarto, revise nuestro plan de juego e hice unas modificaciones…_

_-Naruto y Sasuke entran en la defensa_

_-¿Defensa?- Preguntó el Uchiha confundido._

_-Así es._

_-Pero, Hinata. Nosotros somos mejores en ofensiva, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- Reclamó Naruto preocupado._

_-Tienen que adaptarse a los oponentes que tengan. En este caso en particular, creo que es lo mejor. Además, necesito que te quedes en la banca por ahora; Neji._

_-Si tú lo dices…-Respondió mi primo, aún sin comprender mí objetivo._

_-Entiendo… Funcionará bien... Lee, recuerda que estarás en una posición diferente; no puedes actuar de la misma forma que en la defensa- Recomendó el capitán._

_-Sí. Pondré todo mí espíritu y el poder de la juventud- Dijo emocionado por el reto._

_-Naruto, Sasuke… También va para ustedes- Menciono Shikamaru._

_-Hmp. Ya lo sabemos- Comento el azabache._

_-Sí, de veras- Lo apoyo el rubio…_

* * *

_En estas situaciones, tener a Shikamaru de capitán era algo que agradecía constantemente, ya que podía confiar, en que el dirigiría al equipo correctamente durante los juego. El segundo cuarto conseguimos dominar el ritmo del partido, puesto que reducimos el poder de ataque de Seiho al colocar a nuestros jugadores más experimentados en la defensa. Además, conociendo a ese par, no van a quedarse sin anotar, incluso si deben hacer todo el camino hasta la canasta para lograrlo. Sin embargo, para el final de la primera mitad, Kiba no pudo mantener a Tsugawa bajo control. El Inuzuka tenía la tarea de mantener al mejor defensa de Seiho, alejado del balón y sus compañeros. Para el tercer tiempo, el capitán aprovecho una de sus estrategias para mantener el control al menos hasta el último cuarto…_

-Realmente no quieres que mostremos nuestras nuevas habilidades aún, ¿Cierto?-

-Ehh?... Pues, en general se tratan de técnicas en contra de Seirin. Por lo mismo, no tendría caso adelantarse usándolas ahora; en especial, conociendo a la entrenadora- _Ella definitivamente vendrá preparada, no dejara que ellos se confíen y, es casi seguro, que revisara cuidadosamente nuestros partidos. No dejara nada al azar._

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Neji ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de Tsugawa durante el último cuarto?

-Hmmm… No estoy seguro. Él está marcando a Shikamaru ahora… ¿Cómo sería la formación?

-Eso sería…

_Existía una técnica que aprovecha el amplio campo visual de algunos deportistas. En general, es utilizada como forma de defensa en artes marciales, pero en este caso, fue una de las primeras técnicas que Sasori-san domino…_

-Flash back-

-¿"Rotación"?- _Pregunto Neji confundido._

-Exacto. A medida que paso el tiempo, fui creando un estilo propio. Aunque esa fue una de las primeras técnicas que utilice, no me acomodaba del todo, por lo que deje de usarla. Sin embargo, creo que tú podrás sacarle mucho más provecho que yo.

-Es una técnica de defensa ¿No?- _Le pregunte interesada a Sasori._

-Así es. Para un arquero como yo, es bastante útil. Por eso, he estado pensando como utilizarla en un partido de basquetbol…

-Fin flash back-

_En el último cuarto conseguimos sorprender a nuestros oponentes. Puse a Naruto en el lugar de Kiba, ya que sabía que no lo podría mantener en la defensa por mucho tiempo. Por esta vez, Neji sería el armador y Shikamaru se quedaría en la defensa. Esto provocó un notorio cambio en el ritmo de juego y, gracias a su capacidad visual, Neji resulto ser un PG muy bueno. Enfrento a Tsugawa con la "rotación", aunque arreglamos un poco la forma en que se aplica, para que funcionara ofensivamente. Con ello, el contrario no podía seguir los movimientos de mi primo y Konoha avanzo a conseguir puntos._

-Fin del partido… 82 – 74, Konoha…

* * *

_Ganamos el partido, pero yo no conseguía concentrarme en los próximos enfrentamientos. Después de la fiesta, no había conseguido volver a hablar con él. Yo debo encargarme de Konoha, como él debe practicar y preparase para los partidos de Seirin, es normal que no hayamos podido encontrarnos y hablar sobre lo sucedido. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar recordar ese beso y llenarme de dudas sobre el porqué ocurrió y, aunque quiero conseguir muchas respuestas, de alguna forma, me alivia el no tener que enfrentarlo cara a cara. No estoy segura de cómo debería hablarle, ni siquiera sé si conseguiré recordar cómo comunicarme o terminare desmayada por la vergüenza._

* * *

**Ahora… ¿Qué hago? Normalmente estaría entrenado, incluso cuando acabamos de regresar de un partido. No fue muy difícil, todavía tengo mucha energía. Sin embargo, por mucho que intento ponerme a entrenar, lo único que consigo son tiros peores que los de un niño de primaria… Ahhh… No tiene caso seguir así, no conseguiré nada de todas formas. Lo único que hay en mi cabeza ahora, es ese beso… y Kuroko con sus comentarios no ayuda… "definitivamente deberías hablar con ella", "No te concentraras nunca así", "Ella te gusta, eso es muy obvio"… Todo por mi estúpida idea de que me podría ayudar si le contaba lo que paso en la fiesta…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Resolución

¿A qué conclusión llegan Kagami y Hinata?

¿Cómo se resolverá este dilema?

¿Alguien da el primer paso?

¿Quién?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	20. Resolución

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Resolución

**Otra vez, otra vez no consigo concentrarme en el entrenamiento. Mañana jugamos contra Meisei, que es un oponente fuerte y, según la entrenadora, ahora será más difícil vencerlos, ya que un trío muy bueno de primer año se les unió. Sin embargo, no logro que mi mente se concentre en el partido, ni el entrenamiento. Todo lo que hay en mi cabeza, es… Ella…**

**Su cabello azulado, su suave y clara piel, sus ojos únicos con esa mirada ingenua y sobre todo, esta esa dulce y melodiosa voz que resuena en mis recuerdos… Aaaaaaaahhhh, maldición… Supongo que Kuroko tenía razón después de todo…**

* * *

_Es un hermoso y soleado día, me encuentro en el jardín, cuidando de las flores que planté con mi madre hace mucho tiempo. De pronto, diviso una extraña silueta en la entrada de la casa. Me acerco para saber de quién se trata y me sorprendo… ¿Qué hace Kagami-kun aquí?..._

-Kagami-kun, buenos días-_ Saludo normalmente para, luego recordar lo ocurrido en la fiesta ¿Acaso quiere hablar sobre eso?_

-Hola, Hinata. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?-_ Digo, fingiendo no recordar. No creo estar preparada para hablar sobre el tema._

_-Hablar sobre- Dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él. Seguramente mi cara debe estar más roja que un tomate maduro- Esto…- Continuo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí y yo quedaba atrapada en esos ojos rojos… Pe-pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Él va a besarme ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo?..._

-Despieeeeeeeeeeeeerta… One-chan, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

-¿Tarde? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

-Mira el reloj

-Eh?... Aaaaaaaaaaaah… ¿8:15? Hanabi ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

-Ah? Te llame un montón de veces, pero no hiciste caso, así que fui a desayunar. Agradece que vine a verte de nuevo, antes de irme.

-Sí, lo siento…- _Anoche me la pase revisando los próximos oponentes que tendremos y olvide poner la alarma… Aun así, ¿que se supone que fue todo eso? ¿Un sueño?... Definitivamente, tengo que dejar de pasarme las noches en vela…_

* * *

_Hable con Shikamaru acerca de nuestro próximo oponente y le explique un nuevo plan de entrenamiento. Después de pasar las preliminares y el partido anterior contra Seiho, los accionistas de la compañía aceptaron apoyar al equipo. Sin embargo, si volvemos a perder, su ayuda se terminara; definitivamente… Por lo mismo, he pedido todo lo posible ayudar al equipo. En especial, para el entrenamiento… Pedí los "balones H", aunque no podría haberlos utilizado hace un tiempo atrás. Creo que, en este momento, ellos están en mejor condición física. Espero que puedan aprovecharlos bien…_

_Ya me encargue de todo y mañana tendremos un partido, así que voy ir a dormir. No quiero volver a quedarme dormida, hoy llegue a tiempo por pura suerte. Me pregunto si ese sueño también fue a causa de que no he dormido bien… o, tal vez… Sea por el beso… o por ¿Kagami?_

_En todo este tiempo, no he podido olvidar ese beso y creo que deberíamos resolver ese asunto, porque no creo que me haya besado sin razón… ¿Verdad? Además, ¿por qué no lo evite?... Debí alejarlo, pero no lo hice. No pude moverme, igual que en el sueño yo… Podría ser que… Yo realmente podía moverme, entonces… Yo… ¿No quise?..._

* * *

**Creo que… ella me gusta…**

_Creo que… él me gusta…_

* * *

**El partido contra Meisei comenzó. El año pasado no pudimos contra ellos porque terminamos muy mal mentalmente, después de partido contra Touo. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Nosotros estamos en nuestro mejor momento y vamos a mantenerlo. Además, muchos de los jugadores cambiaron. La entrenadora dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con el trío de primer año…**

-Flash back-

-Ellos son jugadores ofensivos y su especialidad es el juego rápido. No se confíen, aunque sean de primer año, llevan jugando juntos desde la primaria. Deben estar preparados, no será fácil- **Explico la entrenadora.**

-Ese trío de primero parece muy bueno- **Comento Izuki-sempai.**

-Los otros dos, son muy buenos en la defensa. El de tercero es un buen líder- **Señalo el capitán, seguido de la entrenadora.**

-Los de primer año son muy buenos en los ataques, ya que tienen una gran coordinación. No se dejen engañar, en muchas ocasiones robaran el balón y lo pasaran entre sí e, incluso, se alejaran de nuestro canasto, pero solo es una trampa. Si los persigue ellos penetraran nuestra zona, no permitan que eso ocurra. Deben defender…

-Fin flash back-

**Aunque fuimos advertidos, no pudimos evitarlo. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ellos ya habían anotado. Cuando nos preparábamos para el tiro, el capitán de Meisei, nos quitaba el balón y los de primero se lo llevaban. Eran muy rápidos, no individualmente, como Aomine, sino que grupalmente. Su coordinación era increíble, por más que alcanzáramos al que tenía el balón, él solo lo pasaba y hacía de pantalla.**

**En el primer descanso, la diferencia se comenzaba a notar y la entrenadora puso a Kuroko en la defensa para el segundo cuarto. Ellos no parecieron notar a Kuroko en lo más mínimo y no se percataron de cuando, el pequeño peliceleste, les robo el balón. Esto funciono bien hasta la mitad del tercer cuarto donde la "Redirección" se volvió inútil. Entonces, la entrenadora pidió un tiempo y le dijo a Kuroko que ahora estaría en la ofensiva. Hicimos el "Run and gun" y al coordinarnos con Kuroko, evitamos que ellos tomaran la delantera. En el último cuarto intentaron anotar nuevamente, pero con el "Overfloor" de Kuroko y los tiros desde fuera de la zona del capitán, mantuvimos el control del juego.**

* * *

-Fin del juego… 87 - 65, Seirin…

_Conseguimos terminar el partido sin mayores problemas, ya que, con Shikamaru preparamos algunas estrategias y estudiamos mucho a nuestros oponentes, después de todo, se trataba de un equipo muy fuerte. Senshinkan es una preparatoria con experiencia en campeonatos, no podía aparecer al partido sin saber nada de ellos. El equipo se fue a descanzar, había sido un largo día y mañana comenzaríamos el nuevo entrenamiento. Yo me quede a observar otros partido y reunir datos. Cuando estaba a punto de irme vi a Seirin saliendo, con todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera recordaba que también tendrían un partido hoy. Meisei, ellos debieron ser su rival. Sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar en su dirección. Entonces, de pronto, un grito me sorprendió…_

-¿Por qué?... – _Grito un jugador, al ver su uniforme, pude percatarme de que era de Meisei._

-Yo… Yo he entrenado más que nunca… Todo este tiempo… No podía perder… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?- _Pregunto notoriamente afectado._

-¿No es obvio? Seguir entrenando- _Le respondió Kagami con tranquilidad_- Eres muy bueno, seguro que todavía puedes mejorar.

-No lo entiendes…- _El parecía estar así por perder, pero a mí me parece que hay algo más_- Ella me dejara…

-Eh?- Kagami y todo Seirin se llenaron de duda por esas palabras, incluyéndome.

-Empecé a jugar basquetbol porque la chica que me gusta era fanática de ese deporte. Después, a mí también me comenzó a gustar jugarlo y el año pasado, después de ganar el Intermiddle, me declare y ella me correspondió. Ahora ella estaba viendo el juego y no puedo ir y mirarla a la cara. Estoy seguro de que terminara conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto- _Dije, acercándome a él. Sabía que había otra razón para que se encontrara así_- Si ella sabe sobre basquetbol, sabrá que hiciste todo lo posible para ganar y, si te correspondió, no va a dejarte por perder un partido.

-Tu como estás tan segura ¿Te gusta un jugador?

-Eh- _La verdad…- _Sí y no lo dejare de querer aunque pierda… Aunque sería muy decepcionante si llega a darse por vencido solo por una derrota.

-Eh?... Eso…

-Takashi-kun… -_Se escuchó el llamado de una chica que venía corriendo en nuestra dirección._

-Hikari-chan… ¿No te has ido aun?

-¿Cómo voy a irme sin ti?

-…

-Vamos, quita esa cara. Ahora tendrás que tener más energía para entrenar ¿No?

-Hikari…

_Al parecer, al final, todo se solucionó. O eso fue lo que pensé…_

-Hyuuga-san ¿Le gusta alguno de los miembros de Konoha?-_Pregunto Kuroko de pronto._

-Aaahhh?- _Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y, para empeorar las cosas, en frente de Seirin_- … No…

-Hummm… Entonces ¿De qué equipo es el jugador que le gusta?-_El peliceleste, parecía no darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que me ponían esas preguntas._

-… Pues… Eso…

-Kuroko, deja de molestarla de una vez- _Intervino Kagami. Sin embargo, en ese momento yo… tuve la necesidad de hablarle… quería que el supiera quien me gustaba._

-¿Molestar? Solo estaba haciendo una pregunta ¿Acaso a ti no te interesa saber la respuesta, Kagami-kun?

-¿D-De qué demonios estás hablando, Kuroko teme?

-Se-Seirin…

-Eh?

-El… El jugador de basquetbol que me gusta e-es… de… Seirin- _No sé cómo conseguí decirlo, pero al hacerlo, agache el rostro que me ardía como nunca antes y… Salí corriendo del lugar…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 

Será que solo me paso mí, pero este capítulo me trajo recuerdos de Slam dunk…

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Hasta el fin del Interhigh

¿Qué hará Kagami?

Konoha vs Suna

Se acerca el partido de Seirin contra Shutoku

Antiguos oponentes ¿Traen nuevas sorpresas?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	21. Hasta el fin del Interhigh

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Hasta el fin del Interhigh

**Ese maldito Kuroko… Siempre está metiéndose en temas que no le incumben ¿Cómo puede preguntar "Hyuuga-san ¿Le gusta alguno de los miembros de Konoha?" o "¿De qué equipo es el jugador que le gusta?" tan relajadamente, como si fuera tan normal? ¿Dónde está su sentido común? Aunque a mí también me lleno de curiosidad y no sabía si estaba hablando de mí… Si ese no fuera el caso… No sé lo que yo hubiera hecho… Por eso y para no molestar a Hinata con esas preguntas trate de hacer que Kuroko dejara de molestar, pero… no creí que ella haría eso…**

-Flash back-

-Kuroko, deja de molestarla de una vez.

-¿Molestar? Solo estaba haciendo una pregunta ¿Acaso a ti no te interesa saber la respuesta, Kagami-kun?

-¿D-De qué demonios estás hablando, Kuroko teme?

-Se-Seirin…-**Pronuncio ella tartamudeando y tan bajo, que pensé que lo había imaginado.**

-Eh?

-El… El jugador de basquetbol que me gusta e-es… de… Seirin-**Acaso ¿está diciendo que yo le gusto?... Es decir, ¿Qué otro jugador de Seirin podría gustarle?... Ella bajo el rostro y salió corriendo de pronto…**

-Kagami-kun ¿Por qué sigues allí de pie y no vas detrás de ella aún?- **Dijo Kuroko asiéndome reaccionar.**

-Eh?...

-Bakagami, se te acaban de declarar ¿No vas a hacer nada?-**Mencionó la entrenadora… Entonces ¿Eso fue lo que paso?**

-¿De-cla-rar?...

-Eso, "Declarar" o acaso ¿No sabes lo que significa?-**Comento el capitán.**

-No creerás que alguno de nosotros es el jugador de basquetbol que menciono ¿verdad?- **Pregunto Izuki-sempai.**

-No, pero…

-Pero nada. Vamos, vete de una vez- **Me interrumpió la entrenadora **-El entrenamiento empezara en dos horas, no te demores.

-…Sí. Con permiso- **Dije para, luego, salir corriendo en la dirección en la que se fue Hinata. Tengo que hablar con ella… No pude encontrarla, hasta que llegue cerca de Konoha. La vi apoyada en un gran árbol al frente de un parque. Me acerque lentamente hasta tenerla al alcance de mi mano. Entonces, la abrace sintiendo su sorpresa y le dije al oído… **-A mí, me gusta la entrenadora de un equipo de basquetbol …

-Fin flash back-

* * *

_Bien. Finalmente, está todo listo para el partido contra Suna. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta. Después de ver sus últimos partidos, pude entender porque Temari estaba tan agradecida y confiada. Suna, realmente, se ha fortalecido. El partido que jugaron aquella vez, no se compara, en absoluto. Gaara se ha convertido en un gran capitán y se relaciona mucho mejor con sus compañeros. Logra una gran coordinación con el pívot y el PG. Por su parte, Kankuro se maneja mejor en la defensa al aprovechar la altura de su compañero. Sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente para vencernos…_

* * *

-Que comience el partido entre Suna y Konoha…

_Todo comenzó como esperaba. El primer movimiento lo ganamos utilizando un ataque rápido y, así, mantuvimos el control del primer cuarto. Suna es un equipo que tiene un buen balance entre ofensa y defensa. Por lo tanto, al enfrentase a un equipo ofensivo como el nuestro, no espera obtener resultados en el primer momento. Ellos disminuirán la diferencia poco a poco aprovechando que los ataques rápidos y fuertes, como los que utilizamos ahora, quitan mucha energía. Para el segundo cuarto, como se esperaba, el ritmo del juego se volvió mucho más lento y pausado. El agotamiento se hizo notar y, pronto, Suna dio vuelta el marcador..._

-Descanso de 10 minutos hasta el inicio de la segunda mitad del partido…

-Naruto, te quedaras en la banca durante el tercer cuarto- _Informe al llegar al camarín._

-Eh?... Pero todavía tengo mucha energía- _Reclamó al instante._

-Lo sé y, por lo mismo, quiero que guardes esa energía para el último cuarto. Kiba entrara en tu lugar y Shikamaru mantendrá un juego lento.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo sin jugar- _Dijo Kiba mientras se arreglaba para el partido._

-Supongo que será una buena forma encargarnos de ellos- _Comento Shikamaru estirándose._

-Eh?... ¿Por qué nunca explican lo que van a hacer?- _Reclamó el Uzumaki._

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora hay que volver a la cancha…

* * *

_Suna estaba, sin saberlo, en desventaja en este partido… Eso es, diferencia física. Cuando jugamos contra Seirin, yo sabía que había una gran diferencia en nuestros niveles y, teniendo en cuenta que somos un equipo ofensivo y gastamos mucha energía en poco tiempo, repase una y otra vez los ejercicios de los entrenamientos. Quería asegurarme que pudieran fortalecer su cuerpo todo lo posible. En un partido como este, tiempo atrás, nosotros habríamos estado en problemas, pero, en este momento, es justo lo contrario. Suna intenta presionarnos para que hagamos más ataques rápidos y agotemos nuestra fuerza. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrirá. Aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, Konoha se ha fortalecido mucho físicamente, pero no puedo permitir que Naruto siga en la cancha y haga notar eso. Nuestro objetivo es vencer a Seirin y la mejor aliada es la sorpresa. Si Riko se percata de cuanto hemos avanzado ahora, tendremos problemas. Por lo mismo, durante el tercer cuarto bajamos el ritmo nosotros mismos, asiendo parecer que queremos guardar energías. En el último cuarto Naruto entro en el lugar de Lee y se mantuvo allí hasta los últimos tres minutos del partido, donde Suna hizo una jugada grupal, coordinándose para conseguir ganar los 6 puntos de diferencia que los tenía en desventaja. Después de que anotaron un par de puntos Naruto cambio de posición con Kiba y Shikamaru comenzó un ataque rápido, sorprendiéndolos y consiguiendo 4 puntos más antes del final…_

-Fin del partido… 77 – 69, Konoha…

* * *

_Termino… estoy exhausta. Quisiera llegar y dormir hasta mañana, pero todavía tengo que repasar el entrenamiento y el plan de juego contra Kaijo… Manejar la copia perfecta es un gran problema… Después vendrá Rakuzan y, finalmente, nuestra revancha contra Seirin… Entonces, acabara el Interhigh… "Hasta el fin del Interhigh" Eso fue lo que él dijo ¿verdad?..._

-Flash back-

-El… El jugador de basquetbol que me gusta e-es… de… Seirin- _No sé cómo conseguí decirlo, pero al hacerlo, agache el rostro que me ardía como nunca antes y… Salí corriendo del lugar… Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me detuve cuando mi respiración se volvió dificultosa. Había terminado en un parque, bastante cerca de Konoha. Me apoye en un árbol cerca no para recuperar el aliento y retomar mi camino, pero en vez de calmarme, mi nerviosismo y vergüenza solo aumentaron al sentir una presencia atrás de mí. Me sorprendí al sentir que me abrazaba desde atrás y, al escuchar su voz, pude confirmar de quien se trataba._

-A mí, me gusta la entrenadora de un equipo de basquetbol- _Pronuncio en mi oído, provocando un extraño cosquilleo e una incertidumbre que me hizo soltar su agarre y alejarme unos pasos._

-Eh?... ¿Kagami-kun?

-¿Quién es el jugador de basquetbol que te gusta?

-AH?... Eso…- _Acaso ¿no es obvio? ¿Quién más podría ser?_- ¿D-De qué equipo es la entrenadora que t-te gusta?

-Pues… ¿Hacemos un trato?

-mmm… ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Nos veremos cuando acabe el Interhigh y el que pierda en el último partido, tendrá que decir quien le gusta.

-Eso es… Interesante- _No pienso perder_- Hagámoslo.

-Entonces… Hasta el fin del Interhigh…

-Fin flash back-

_Me pregunto cómo terminara esto. Ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que conseguiremos llegar a la final. Tendremos partidos muy complejos ahora, tanto nosotros como Seirin… Ellos se enfrentaran contra Shutoku muy pronto. Por lo que sé, ellos han entrenado mucho para este partido… Espero que no sea un problema para Seirin…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 

Lamento no actualizar la semana pasada, pero quisiera dejar un poco de suspenso considerando que el fic se acerca al final. No hay que preocuparse porque jamás dejare un fic sin terminar. Aunque, ahora tardare dos semanas en actualizar.

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Los amigos no guardan secretos

¿Qué planea Shutoku contra Seirin?

¿Ino, Sakura y Tenten quieren que Hinata hable?

¿Una promesa sin cumplir es cobrada?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	22. Los amigos no guardan secretos

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Los amigos no guardan secretos

**Por fin salimos del gimnasio, pasamos todo el día entrenando. Pasado mañana es el partido contra Shutoku y no sabemos que pueda pasar. Los nuevos titulares son un misterio. Todo lo que sabemos es que el actual capitán, de segundo año, era un novato que comenzó a jugar el año pasado. No tenía mucha experiencia y no estaba físicamente listo para un partido, pero durante ese año practico y estudio todo el tiempo. Lo que lo llevo a volverse miembro oficial del equipo. Según dijo la entrenadora, después de algunos partidos de práctica, el entrenador de Shutoku decidió ponerlo como capitán. Puesto que los demás sabían cuanto se esforzó, no se opusieron a la decisión…**

-Flash back-

-Esto no es algo para pasar por alto-**Indico la entrenadora **–Si analizamos la situación, podemos danos cuenta de que el nuevo capitán de Shutoku, no es un jugador común.

-Recuerden la situación de Rakuzan, no por nada Akashi obtuvo el Nº4 tan rápidamente y sin quejas –**Recordó el capitán.**

-Entiendo que no es una situación común, pero ¿es necesario preocuparse tanto? –**Pregunto Fukuda confundido.**

-¿No es Midorima el mayor problema? –**Continuo Furihata.**

-En cierto modo, pero Midorima ya no es el mismo que enfrentamos en el Interhigh pasado –**Respondió Izuki-sempai.**

-En el partido de práctica contra Shutoku, Midorima cerro el partido con un pase al capitán ¿Creen habría hecho algo como eso, si no confiara en él? –**Comento la entrenadora** –Midorima Shintarou es perfectamente capaz de actuar como líder y su habilidad en el basquetbol es innegable. Nadie discutiría que lo nombraran capitán, pero no eso no ocurrió.

-Los otros titulares son de primer año ¿Verdad? –**Pregunto Kuroko interesado.**

-Así es. Por lo mismo, no tenemos mayores datos sobre ellos –**Respondió el capitán suspirando** –Es prácticamente un equipo nuevo… Además, la información del partido anterior no es confiable, puesto que Shutoku aún estaba buscando una forma de que todos encontraran su estilo de juego…

-Fin flash back-

**Después de eso, comenzamos a examinar los partidos que habían tenido durante el año para encontrar una forma efectiva de enfrentarlos. La entrenadora elaboró un plan de juego, mientras Kagetora-san se encargaba de enseñarnos algunas cosas en el gimnasio. Sin embargo, el resultado de este enfrentamiento es imposible de predecir…**

* * *

_Esto es malo, muy malo… Ino me llamo diciendo "Hinata, las chicas y yo necesitamos hablar contigo urgentemente"… Por el tono con el que hablo, debe estar molesta y lo único que yo he hecho que pueda molestarla es… No, no es posible… No hay forma en que ellas sepan sobre eso… ¿Verdad?..._

-Hinata, por fin llegas –_Dijo la Yamanaka con un aura asesina, la cual Tenten y Sakura compartían._

-Es increíble, no puedo entender como hiciste algo así –_Comento la pelirosa dedicándome una mirada de decepción. Acaso ¿Saben lo que paso?... Pero no hay forma de que se enteraran._

-¿A que te refieres, Sakura? –_Pregunto, intentando disimular._

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablamos, Hinata –_Me recrimino Tenten._

-Lo si-siento, yo no que-quería ocultárselos…

-Entonces ¿porque no nos dijiste? –_Me interrumpió Ino molesta._

-Es que… Re-Realmente, me da mucha vergüenza ha-hablar sobre eso… Tenía que juntarme con ustedes lejos de mi casa y de Konoha para poder decirles lo que paso, pero no he tenido tiempo con el Interhigh.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. Si Neji llegara a escuchar sobre esto, armaría un gran escándalo y quien sabe que podría llegar a hacer –_Menciono la castaña._

-Tenten, no la defiendas –_Reclamo la pelirrubia nuevamente._

-Vamos Ino, cálmate. Hina-chan no lo hizo apropósito –_Intervino la Haruno._

-Tu también ¿Sakura?... No puedo creerlo ¿No se dan cuenta que si Tenten no hubiera visto a Hinata con Kagami, no sabríamos nada de esto?

-Ehhh?... Tenten ¿Me viste con Kagami? –_Pregunte confundida._

-Si… Después del entrenamiento en el club, salí y te vi con él cerca de un árbol –_Respondió con una sonrisa que me preocupo_ –Parecía estar diciéndote algo importante… Lo digo, por lo cerca que se encontraban…

-¿E-En serio? No me per-percate de que estuvieras allí… -_¿Ella vio eso?..._

-Era de esperarse… Seguramente, en ese momento, estabas pendiente de otra persona ¿No? –_Comento Sakura, asiendo que me sonrojara y comenzara a jugar con mis dedos._

-No es e-eso… es que… yo…

-Vamos Hinata. Los amigos no guardan secretos –_Me reclamo Ino._

-Lo sé, pero… Les contare todo desde el principio. Ocurrió en fiesta que ustedes organizaron…

* * *

-Aquí da inicio el partido entre la preparatoria Shutoku y la preparatoria Seirin… Comiencen… -**Se escucho, seguido de un fuerte pitazo.**

**No estamos en condiciones de enfrentar a Shutoku sin correr riesgos. Por lo que, comenzamos con el "Run and gun" para tomarlos por sorpresa, pero para nuestra desgracia, la predicción de la entrenadora se vuelve realidad…**

-Flash back-

-Por lo que percibí al revisar los partidos de Shutoku, el capitán resulto ser muy inteligente y su potencial físico es de mucha utilidad en la ofensiva. Por su parte, los otros titulares, tienen mayores virtudes en defensa. No podemos estar seguros de lo que ellos vayan a hacer, pero deben atacar desde el primer momento. La única forma de saber como enfrentarlos será cuando veamos de que son capaces. Es posible que el primer ataque falle, por lo que deben estar preparados…

-Fin flash back-

**Reforzaron su defensa, pero aun así, ellos no pueden manejar a Kuroko. Asique me coordino con el peliceleste para traspasar a la defensa. Sin embargo, ellos ya estaban preparados y logran detenernos enviando el balón a Midorima que hace un triple desde media cancha. El primer cuarto es controlado por Shutoku y terminamos abajo por siete puntos. Los cuales planeamos recuperar pronto…**

**-**Tal como supuse, ellos reordenaron el equipo en su totalidad. El capitán es un buen líder, comienza los ataques con fuerza y astucia. Los defensa son buenos, pero el mayor problema, es que fueron informados sobre todas nuestras jugadas. Mientras, nosotros apenas sabemos lo que hemos visto en lo que llevamos de partido –**Comento la entrenadora, encendiendo la preocupación en el equipo.**

-No es nada nuevo, todos sabemos eso –**Menciono el capitán.**

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que lo olviden. Deben estar completamente concentrados… Seguiremos el plan, recuerden quienes les enseñaron a la Generación de los milagros, lo que se puede lograr con trabajo en equipo…

* * *

**Shutoku es un buen oponente, esta utilizando la información que tienen sobre nosotros para conseguir puntos y se aprovechan de lo poco que sabemos sobre los nuevos titulares, pero están olvidando algo fundamental…**

**Durante el segundo cuarto, Midorima utilizo a sus compañeros para completar jugadas que no podría realizar solo. Puesto que ha aprendido a trabajar en equipo, tiene más posibilidades al atacar. Sin embargo, hay cosas que un equipo como el nuestro, puede percibir. Para alguien como él, la mayor parte de los pases serán para Takao y el capitán, ya el ojo de halcón es muy útil para cambiar repentinamente la dirección y el capitán tiene bien cubierto el aro siempre, pero si se trata de una jugada arriesgada, Midorima ira solo con Takao, pues es en quien mas confía y con quien mejor se coordina. Al comprobar esto en la primera mitad del partido, utilizaremos la segunda para recuperar puntos y poner en práctica la estrategia de la entrenadora.**

* * *

-Que inicie la segunda mitad del partido…

**Yo cubro a Midorima, mientras Kuroko se encuentra con Takao. Con Izuki-sempai y el capitán, presionamos al tirador Nº1 para obligarlo a pasar el balón. Tal como pensábamos, el balón termina en manos de Takao. Entonces Kuroko lo distrae con el Overfloor y Mitobe-sempai consigue un par de puntos.**

**El tercer cuarto termino empatado a 68. No podemos quedarnos estancados ahora, por lo que damos inicio con un juego rápido en el último cuarto y les demostramos como se debe coordinar un equipo. En los cuatro minutos restantes, el capitán de Shutoku nos presiona. Por lo que voy a cubrirlo, pero entonces lanza un pase a Midorima y este aprovecha para hacer un triple, sin percatarse de que Kuroko ya estaba esperando para devolvérselo con un pase giratorio a nuestro capitán, quien utiliza el Barrier jumper contra la defensa…**

-87 – 81, Seirin…

* * *

_Estoy muy preocupada, las chicas se sorprendieron mucho cuando les conté sobre lo sucedido con Kagami. El mayor problema, es lo que dijo Ino…_

-Flash back-

-Bien Hinata, vas a tener un castigo por no contarnos algo tan importante a nosotras, tus amigas -_Dijo la pelirrubia._

-¿Un castigo?

-Así es. Cuando el Interhigh termine y se hayan declarado como corresponde –_Comento la pelirrosa, con una gran sonrisa._

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo Hina-chan –_Menciono la castaña, intentado calmarme._

-De hecho, solo te vamos a cobrar una promesa –_Pronuncio Ino, con un extraño y aterrador brillo en los ojos…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Es evidente

¿Qué promesa quieren que cumpla Hinata?

¿Kaijo visita a Seirin antes de su partido contra Konoha?

¿Cómo enfrentara Konoha a la copia perfecta?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	23. Es evidente

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Es evidente

-Flash back-

-Bien Hinata, vas a tener un castigo por no contarnos algo tan importante a nosotras, tus amigas -_Dijo la pelirrubia._

-¿Un castigo?

-Así es. Cuando el Interhigh termine y se hayan declarado como corresponde –_Comento la pelirrosa, con una gran sonrisa._

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo Hina-chan –_Menciono la castaña, intentado calmarme._

-De hecho, solo te vamos a cobrar una promesa –_Pronuncio Ino, con un extraño y aterrador brillo en los ojos_ –Cuando acabe el Interhigh, sin importar quien haya ganado… Tú le pedirás a Kagami acompañarte a una cita grupal…

-Fin flash back-

_Cita grupal, cita grupal, cita grupal, cita grupal, cita grupal, cita grupal… Ci-ta gru-pal… ESO ES IMPOSIBLE… Estoy intentando, por todos los medios, de asegurar nuestro triunfo en el Interhigh y así evitar declararme directamente… No creo poder hacerlo sin sonrojos, tartamudeos y desmayos. Lo peor de esta situación, es que no consigo concentrarme en los partidos… AHHHHHHHHH, PASADO MAÑANA ES EL PARTIDO CONTRA KAIJOOOOOO….Calma, debo mantener la calma… La mejor forma de enfrentar a un equipo que fue reorganizado recientemente y vencer a la copia perfecta es… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿QUE VOY A HACER?..._

* * *

**Pronto nos enfrentaremos a Yosen, por lo que hemos estado muy ocupados con el entrenamiento. Entonces… ¿COMO ES QUE ESE MALDITO TIENE TIEMPO DE VENIR AQUÍ?...**

-Hey, Kise ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –**Dije molesto.**

-Ehhhhhhh? Kagamichi, no seas malo ¿acaso no me has extrañado?** –Pregunto con cara de perro abandonado.**

-PARA NADA… ¿Por qué debería extrañarte?

-Eres muy cruel, Kagamichi… Pensar que me tome la molestia de venir a verlos para presentarles a los nuevos miembros del equipo. Pero Kurokochi me debió extrañar ¿verdad?

-Eh?... No realmente –**Respondió el peliceleste, al percatarse de que le hablaban.**

-¿TÚ TAMBIEN, Kurokochi?…

-Pero, Kise-kun… ¿Ocurre algo? No viniste solo por los nuevos titulares…

-Nada, nada. Solo quería verlos y pensé que, ya que Kagami ahora está enamorado, sería más amable conmigo… Pero veo que me equivoque, espero que no trates así a esa pobre chica o jamás te corresponderá…

-EHHHHH?... ¿ENAMORADO? ¿DE QUE E-ESTAS HABLANDO?... -**¿Acaso soy tan obvio?**

-Vamos Kagamichi, es evidente que te gusta la entrenadora de Konoha… Asique vas a ir a ver nuestro partido ¿verdad?... Vas a tener que consolarla cuando su equipo pierda.

-ELLOS NO PERDERAN… Ehhh?... E-E-Ella no me gusta, no saques concusiones equivocadas –**No quiero que un bastardo como tú me de consejos amorosos.**

-No intestes ocultarlo, no servirá de nada… ¿No es así, Kurokochi?

-mmm… Es cierto, pero Kise-kun. No deberías confiarte tanto, Konoha es un equipo muy fuerte.

-Eh?... Humm… Si tú lo dices, lo tendré en cuenta. No me contendré en el próximo partido…

* * *

_Hoy es el partido, ya me encargue de explicarles a todos nuestro plan de juego contra Kaijo… Espero que funcione bien…_

-Aquí comienza el partido entre la preparatoria Kaijo y la preparatoria Konoha…

_Existían dos opciones: Una, se confían y mantienen un juego calmado o dos, van con todo desde el minuto cero. Por lo emocionado que estaba Kise y por lo que dijo antes del partido, habían estado hace poco con Seirin y ellos le advirtieron que se cuidara. Asique no fue extraño que escogieran la segunda opción… Durante el primer cuarto no nos dieron ni un respiro, aunque Kise no ocupo la copia perfecta en su totalidad. Según mis cálculos, todavía podía utilizarla durante unos 6 minutos… Y la diferencia ya era de 14 puntos, no podemos dejar que se alejen más…_

-Bien, ahora es el momento. Recuerden controlarse… Shikamaru, empieza lento. Ellos comenzaron muy rápido, por lo que deben estar agotados. Lo más seguro, es que también bajen el ritmo. Cuando vean que se están acomodando al juego lento, den un ataque rápido…

-Es bastante molesto, pero lo haré… Naruto, si se te ocurre atacar de improviso, te iras a la defensa...

-Ya lo sé, no tienen que regañarme en todos los partidos. De veras…

_Por fortuna, la idea funciono bien. Durante el segundo cuarto conseguimos disminuir considerablemente la diferencia y en el segundo tiempo nos aprovechamos de sus debilidades. Al inicio no estuve muy segura de cómo enfrentar a Kaijo, pero ahora puedo asegurar que no me equivoque…_

-Flash back-

-No sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir en el partido contra Kaijo. Por lo que, he revisado sus partidos una y otra vez y creo que lo mejor es que nos aprovechemos de sus debilidades, en vez de complicarnos por la copia perfecta –_Dije al terminar el entrenamiento._

-¿A qué te refieres, Hinata? Si la técnica de Kise es el mayor problema –_Pregunto Kiba confundido._

-Sí, pero no tendría caso intentar enfrentarla. Eso solo sería contraproducente –_Respondí tranquilamente._

-¿Contraproducente? ¿Y cómo quieres que venzamos a Kaijo sin detener a Kise? –_Pregunto de pronto Sasuke._

-Es difícil ¿No, Shikamaru? –_Comento mi primo._

-Ciertamente es molesto, pero creo que tiene razón –_Me apoyo el Nara._

-Ehhh? ¿Por qué? –_Interrogo Naruto molesto._

-Intentar detener la copia perfecta es un problema, pero si comenzamos a utilizar nuestras técnicas se volverá peor –_Explico el capitán._

-Kise las copiaría, y no solo eso, también estaríamos en peores condiciones para enfrentarnos a Rakuzan y Seirin –_Mencione, recordando que nuestro objetivo es ganarle a Seirin._

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? –_Pregunto Lee preocupado._

-Primero debemos aprovechar que acaban de reorganizar el equipo. Al haber nuevos integrantes, habrán más sorpresas, pero no son más que novatos. El capitán es de primer año, ha jugado desde secundaria, pero aún no sea adaptado completamente a este equipo. Por otro lado, la copia perfecta sigue teniendo un límite de tiempo, aunque pueda utilizarla más que antes, no lo hará durante todo el partido. Además, si no le damos técnicas que copiar, su arsenal se reducirá y conocemos las técnicas por las que se inclina. Todo se reducirá al conocimiento que tenemos de nuestro oponente y como lo manejaremos, es un buen trabajo para Shikamaru…

-Fin flash back-

_Finalmente, conseguimos obtener la ventaja cuando Shikamaru comenzó con los ataques rápidos. Aunque Kise utilizo muy bien su técnica, no tenía mucho resultado contra nosotros, ya que conocemos muy bien todos sus movimientos. El hecho de que no utilizáramos ninguna técnica especial, pareció sorprenderlo y en los últimos minutos del partido, aprovecho todo el poder de la copia perfecta. Sin embargo, su equipo aún no se ordenaba como corresponde y Shikamaru ya había leído cualquier posible ruta que tomara, solo tenía que dar la señal y los demás se encargarían. La más grande debilidad de Kise Ryota; es su simpleza. Debido a eso, sus movimientos se hacen muy predecibles para alguien como nuestro capitán._

-93 – 86, Konoha...

* * *

_Todo termino bastante bien, o eso fue lo que yo pensé. Sin embargo, todo cambio después de que el equipo salió, camino a Konoha…_

-Hinata ¿Acaso ha pasado algo de lo que no nos has hablado? –_Pregunto Neji rodeado por un aura maligna._

-… ¿Qué haya pasado algo? No lo sé… ¿Algo sobre que?

-Tal vez sobre Seirin –_Dijo Kiba, sorpresivamente serio._

-¿Seirin?... No que yo sepa… ¿Por qué preguntan?

-No encontramos con Kaijo de camino aquí y Kise menciono algo sobre ti y Kagami –_Comento Shikamaru._

-Eh?... Ahh… Etoo… Yo… -_¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿Qué fue lo que Kise dijo?... Ahhhhhhhh, necesito ayudaaaa…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Revelación

¿Cuál fue la conversación entre Kaijo y Konoha?

¿Neji defenderá a su prima?

¿Malentendidos?

¿Seirin vs Yosen?

¿Hinata hablara?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	24. Revelación

Hola a todos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a todos quienes han leído y espero que les guste…

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

oOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Seirin vs Konoha**

Revelación

-¿Qué paso? -**Pregunté**

–Perdimos –**Me respondió el pelirrubio de Kaijo con tranquilidad.**

–¡Después de eso! –**Reclame molesto.**

–Ahhh… Lo que paso con Konoha después del partido. Pues eso…

-Flash back-

-Vaya. Resultaron ser muy buenos.

-¿Te sorprende, Kise?

-No realmente, Kagamichi y Kurokochi me lo advirtieron. Supongo que debí prepararme mejor.

-No fuiste solo tú. Tu equipo tiene muchos novatos, deberías preocuparte de que ellos se integren primero.

-Esas son las palabras de un buen capitán. Tú debes haber pensado en esa estrategia ¿No?

-Yo solo la dirigí. Quien la ideo fue la entrenadora.

-Ya veo, debe saber mucho de basquetbol. No me extraña que se lleve tan bien con Kagamichi.

-¿Llevarse bien con Kagami? Mi prima solo ha tratado temas del club con él.

-Asique son primos… Pues a mí me parece muy obvio que esos dos se gustan.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Para nadie de Seirin es una novedad. Aunque supongo que estando ambos ocupados con los clubs, no extraño que no se hayan declarado oficialmente…

-Fin flash back-

-¿Por qué demonios les dijiste eso? –**Interrogue a punto de golpearlo.**

–Pero es verdad.

–P-Pues… si, pero ellos no saben nada.

–Me di cuenta, pero no hay mucho que hacer ahora jejeje...

–bastardo, me las pagaras…

* * *

_Tengo que hacer algo pronto, pero no puedo arreglar todo este desastre yo sola. Espero que ellas puedan ayudarme de alguna forma…_

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? –_Pregunto Sakura preocupada._

-¿Por qué nos llamaste de repente y tan exaltada? –_Interrogo Tenten._

-Después del partido contra Kaijo… Ki-Kise hablo sobre Kagami y yo con lo-los demás. No sé exactamente qué les dijo, pero no lo tomaron muy bien…

-Ese imbécil ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar sobre temas que no le incumben? –_Reclamo Ino molesta._

-Ino, por favor. No es el momento –_La calmo la pelirrosa._

-Pero, Hina-chan… ¿Cuál fue la reacción de los demás? –_Pregunto la castaña._

-Ese es el problema. Necesito que me ayuden a calmarlos… Yo lo intente, pero…

-Flash back-

-Hinata ¿Acaso ha pasado algo de lo que no nos has hablado? –_Pregunto Neji rodeado por un aura maligna._

-… ¿Qué haya pasado algo? No lo sé… ¿Algo sobre qué?

-Tal vez sobre Seirin –_Dijo Kiba, sorpresivamente serio._

-¿Seirin?... No que yo sepa… ¿Por qué preguntan?

-No encontramos con Kaijo de camino aquí y Kise menciono algo sobre ti y Kagami –_Comento Shikamaru._

-Eh?... Ahh… Etoo… Yo… -_¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿Qué fue lo que Kise dijo?... Ahhhhhhhh, necesito ayudaaaa…_

-Hinata, responde –_Reclamo el Uchiha._

-Pues… So-Solo hemos hablado un po-poco sobre basquetbol. Además, me ayudo a preparar la comida en la fiesta y…

-¡¿Fiesta?! Asique es por eso que te estuvo mirando tanto todo ese tiempo… ¡Es pervertido me las pagara! –_Me interrumpió de pronto mi primo._

-E-Espera, Neji-nisan… Eso no es verdad, Kagami solo me ayudo con…

-Hinata, no deberías ser tan amigable con él –_Me reclamo Kiba._

-Eh?

-Después de todo, es nuestro oponente –_Me recordó Shikamaru._

-Pero yo so-solo…

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre esto? –_Pregunto Lee._

-Pues…

-No fue lo único que paso entre ustedes ¿Verdad? –_Me interrogo el Uzumaki._

-N-No…

-Fin flash back-

-Aunque intente explicarles lo que paso, ellos no me escucharon. Estoy preocupada de que puedan llegar a hacerle algo a Kagami.

-Entiendo por qué estas preocupada –_Comento la Haruno._

-Tendremos que hacerlos entrar en razón –_Menciono Tenten._

-Si a esos tipos se les ocurre hacer una estupidez que arruine todo mi duro esfuerzo para unir a Kagami y Hinata… ¡Me las pagaran caro! –_Reclamo Ino Molesta, pero… ¿A qué se refiere?_

-Ino ¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos Hinata, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta –_Menciono la Yamanaka._

-Eh? ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Que la fiesta era para que pasaras tiempo con Kagami –_Explico la castaña. Espera… ¡¿Queee?!_

-Pe-Pero eso no es posible.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de lo bien que resulto? –_Pregunto la pelirrosa._

-Pues… -_Ciertamente, es probable que no hubiéramos vuelto a hablarnos de algo que no tuviera relación con el basquetbol de no ser por la fiesta –_Supongo que es verdad.

-Hinata… ¿Has pensado que les dirás a los demás? –_Interrogo Tenten sorpresivamente._

-Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nosotras podemos ayudarte a calmarlos, pero tú eres la que tiene que hablar con ellos –_Explico la pelirrubia._

-Tendrás que decirles todo lo que ha pasado con Kagami –_Continuo Sakura._

-Todo es Tooodo –_Ino se refiere a que tendré que decirles sobre el… beso. ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo se supone que les diga eso? Mi primo podría salir a perseguir a Kagami en ese mismo instante y también se enojara conmigo. Lo más seguro es que ambos terminemos muy mal, pero… Las chicas tienen razón, ellos se enteraran tarde o temprano. Es mejor que yo se los diga y les explique la situación antes que se armen más malentendidos…Me pregunto cómo lo tomaran…_

* * *

-Aquí comienza el partido entre la preparatoria Yosen y la preparatoria Seirin…

**Tal como lo esperábamos, apostaron por un juego rápido. A diferencia del partido en la Winter cup, esta vez jugaban ofensivamente. Por lo tanto, debíamos parar a Murasakibara a como dé lugar…**

-Flash back-

-En este partido, nuestro objetivo será detener a Murasakibara –**Indico la entrenadora.**

-Eh? Pero ¿No deberíamos pasarlo? –**Pregunto Fukuda confundido.**

-Yosen es un equipo defensivo ¿No? –**Recordo Furihata.**

-Eso ya no cuenta –**Comento el capitán.**

-¿A qué se refiere, Hyuuga-sempai? –**Interrogo Kawahara.**

-Es por lo miembros del equipo que ya no están –**Explico la entrenadora –**El anterior Point Guard era rápido, pero coordinaba su juego con el de los demás, que eran principalmente defensores. El anterior capitán, Okamura; tenía una gran fuerza, pero la utilizaba en los rebotes y la defensa. Ellos dos eran la base de la muralla Yosen, ahora que no están, lo único que pueden hacer es apostar por un juego ofensivo. En ese punto, nuestros mayores problemas serán Murasakibara y Himuro. Ellos tienen más experiencia y están más preparados para un juego ofensivo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo los enfrentaremos? –**Pregunto Furihata preocupado.**

-Mitobe y Kagami deberán detener a Murasaki, Kuroko robara los pases dirigidos a él y Himuro, eso servirá para disminuir sus posibilidades de entrar en nuestra zona y anotar… Pero lo más importante es; aprovecharnos de las debilidades de los demás jugadores…

-Fin flash back-

**En la primera mitad del partido, nos costó un poco adaptarnos a jugar contra ellos en ofensiva, fue muy agotador. Sin embargo, lo mejor viene ahora…**

-Es tiempo, haremos lo planeado –**Ordeno la entrenadora -**¿Ya se han acostumbrado?

-Por supuesto, ya me estoy encendiendo –**Respondí emocionado.**

-Kuroko ¿Descansaste suficiente? –**Pregunto en capitán al peliceleste.**

-Sí. Estaré bien…

**Aunque ya conseguimos la mitad del trabajo, todavía faltaba la parte más importante. Con Yosen en ofensiva, aún si los detenemos no podemos dar la vuelta al marcador. Por lo que, la estrategia de la entrenadora es nuestra esperanza. Kuroko confundirá a los novatos del equipo, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los demás. Como el equipo no tiene costumbre jugando en ofensiva, nos aprovechamos de eso y les mostramos como juega un equipo puramente ofensivo con el Run and gun…**

-79 – 73, Seirin…

* * *

**Después del partido, nos arreglamos y nos dirigimos a Konoha. Aunque el partido termine, todavía tenemos mucho por hacer. Sin embargo, antes de entrar a Seirin, escucho mi nombre…**

-Kagami… **-Al buscar quien me llama, veo a… Konoha.**

-Tenemos que entrenar ahora, por lo que no podemos quedarnos demasiado aquí. Solo venimos para asegurarnos de que tengas algo muy presente –**Comento el capitán del equipo.**

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si lastimas a Hinata… eres hombre muerto –**Dijo el primo de la Hyuuga, dedicándome una mirada asesina. Me pregunto qué pudo haber pasado…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Celos

¿Hinata les conto todo sobre ella y Kagami al equipo?

¿Shikamaru vs Akashi?

¿Una disputa en el partido contra Touo?

¿Kagami celoso?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
